Dream Another Dream
by Jade16
Summary: Yuna must now step aside, and let Lenne take center stage. It is the story of YRP's children. Its the next generation FINISHED
1. Secrets

Dream another dream

spoilers: only for the those who have beaten both ffx and ffx2, or for those who dont care if they spoil the ending.

(just as a note I intend to make this story much lighter then my previous ones. At the time when X ended I felt that Yuna was too weak a character thus that is why I wrote spiral the way I did, at that point I thought that that was a plausible situation, however X-2 has shown me that she is not nearly as weak as she seemed and that I misjudged her so to any and all of you who were upset with spiral i apologize for the defamation of character.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Prologue

One year after vegnangun's defeat

The sun sat like a ball of fire on the never-ending view of ocean. Normally on a day such as this the entire island inhabitants would be immersing themselves in the glittering water to cool them from the hot day, but not today. today was a special day.

It was the day you and your friends were born. We all thought it was unusual that we all were pregnant at the same time. my friends and me, it was fitting though, YRP went through another journey together. I can still remember the day when we found out. I was so happy I felt like I was going to burst, I had to tell them, tell them about you.

flashback

nine months earlier

The young high Summoner, defeater of sin and the monster machina vegnangun ran to the center of the tiny island village, swinging her head left and right she desperately searched for signs of an energy ball with blond hair, or a gloomy figure leaning against some building contemplating silent matters.

Seeing neither of them she huffed in annoyance. hmm she thought to herself _if I were Rikku where would i be?_

"YUNIE!" scared senseless the young girl fell backwards right in front of her madly giggling friend. Narrowing her eyes in mock anger she growled up at the laughing girl.

"Rikku. Enough already." a firm gloved hand fell on the Al Behd's shoulder restraining her. While holding back the energetic girl another hand reached down to help the fallen Summoner to her feet.

"Rikku why did you scare me like that." Yuna crossed her arms across her chest and tried to look menacing.

"Sorry... But I was...and you were...So I...aw never mind."

Paine raised her eyebrow and turned to look at Yuna with a questioning stare "You catch any of that?"

Yuna slowly shook her head and curiously gazed at her companions. "Well since you guys are here theres something I have to tell you." Rikku immediatly started jumping up and down raising her hand high in the air.

"Me too, me too I have something to tell you also!"

"It seems we all have something to tell each other." Paine added. Rikku's face scrunched in concentration "Hey wouldn't that mean you have something to say too?" Paine rolled her blood red eyes. But she didn't respond. Yuna once more crossed her arms before saying "Well, who should go first?"

"I know I know!" Rikku was practically doing jumping jacks now "Lets say it all at once!" Yuna looked at Paine to see her reaction Rikku followed her gaze and they both looked for any sign of either denial or acceptance.

As stoically as ever Paine watched both of them. "Alright."

"YIPPEE!" Rikku soared in the air in triumph.

Yuna raised her hand and held three fingers up. "Okay, on the count of three. One...two...THREE."

"I'm pregnant!" after all three exclaimed there joyous news they gasped and stared at each other in blatant surprise.

Suddenly Rikku smirked and nudged Paine with her elbow "AWE! Baralai's gonna be a daddy." Rikku's expression was nothing short of lewd.

Paine sighed deeply "24 respect points Rikku."

****

end of flashback

Afterwards we laughed and cried. The village held a big party that night to celebrate even the old Gullwing crew joined us. We were all so happy. But imagine our surprise when Leblanc and Nooj came strolling off the Celsius. She actually thought the gathering was for her. It seemed that she too had news of the bouncing baby kind. She was carrying her newborn son. They named him Yuyin, after Shuyin.

The months following were full of interesting days. It was incredible feeling your life grow inside me. But somehow it almost felt familiar. I knew then what I was going to name you.

Later that week another fire burned brightly, the new mothers sat with there watchful husbands beside them, and bundles held securely in there arms. All three were girls. "Ahem." Wakka addressed the villagers gaining their attention. "I would like to introduce you guys to our newest members of the village." Wakka walked purposely towards Paine and Baralai. "May I hold her for one moment." Carefully Baralai raised the Blue blanket up to Wakka. Gently he raised the baby so that everyone could see her face. She watched silently with eyes already filled with knowledge "This is Teralu."

The crowd cheered loudly however the baby did not react only blinked and yawned delicately. Wakka readjusted the blanket and handed her back to her anxious father.

Wakka moved on to stand in front of Rikku and Gippal. Gippal rolled his eyes at Wakka and raised the yellow blanket without a word. Once again Wakka turned to the crowd raising the baby. "Everyone I would like you to meet Maelia." The crowds cheers woke the young child and caused her to scream waving her little fists in the air in anger. "Uh-oh." Wakka quickly gave the baby back to Gippal who tried desperately to calm her as he looked angrily at Wakka. Who was now quickly making his way to the final couple.

Tidus put his free hand on Yuna's shoulder comfortingly, then slowly came to his feet. "I would like to do this Wakka if you don't mind." Wakka nodded seriously and sat down next to Lulu and his son Vidina.

Carefully Tidus shifted the pink blanket to show the peaceful face of his daughter. "Yuna and I decided that we were going to name her..." Tidus looked lovingly down at Yuna as she nodded her head encouragingly. "I would like you all to meet Lenne."

My young daughter you have helped complete another chapter in my life and another change. And this story...this story is now yours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think. I love hearing peoples reviews both good ones and bad ones. I tried my hardest to make the chapters longer this time. Ciao for now.

JADE


	2. The beginning

Dream Another Dream

disclaimer: I do not own any of it except the characters that you have never heard of, I wont list them because there will be a lot of them.

Thank you insignificantone and daggergarnet09 for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter One

It all began ten years ago. I was eight when the nightmares came, visions of large machina and even larger cities. Dreams of destruction, sacrifice, and murder. I made the mistake of telling my dream to my parents, they thought they were from the stories the villagers used to tell. Tales of Sin, and tales of Vegnangun. My own mother, who I know you was only trying to protect me, forbid everyone to talk of those stories around me. Maybe that was your way of fixing my problem. But I remembered and the dreams did not leave. I grew to hate the night...that was until he came.

I didn't know who he was, as he was always in shadow. But when he came the nightmares ended, he brought me peace. In my dreams he would speak to me. All night he would tell me stories. He was like an uncle to me in my younger years, but as I grew so did my infatuation with him. It was so bad at times that even when I was awake I would daydream about my mysterious savior. Forever in my dreams...that is what I thought, now I know how wrong I was...

My story began long ago, but I wont bore you with ancient history no, I will only take you one year back...the year when I learned of most strange things.

One year ago

Besaid Island

Havoc was everywhere on the tiny island. The peaceful days of the village were long past thanks to the terrible three.

That is what the villagers called me and my friends, It was not really our fault that we caused so much chaos. But perhaps we were a little mischievous, but what would you expect, with our parents being who they were.

On this gorgeous day the three lounged by the water, bored and forbidden to move they restlessly watched the water move.

"Man...this...is...so...boooooRING!" Maelia through her hands in the air and slammed the down in the dirt beside her, as she growled in frustration. Her blonde hair was in five braids. Three large woven braids in the back of her head and two small beaded braids by the side of her face. Her clothes were slightly more racy then her mother's had been.

If that was even possible.

She wore a small bikini with a yellow tinted sheer skirt. What the point of even wearing the skirt was I will never know. She always wore her soft leather knee high boots to complete her ensemble.

"Be patient." _Teralu so like her mother it is scary. But she also has the soft side she gained from her father, of course she only shows that side to us. _She used slightly more color in her wardrobe then her mother. She too wore a bikini but it was blood red, it matched her eyes nicely. She wore a black jacket over the top although it didnt really hide anything. Her pants wore tight fitting and you guessed it black but they rode low so you could barely make out the red bikini bottom straps. The pant legs had large silver buckles just above the knee. Like Maelia she always wore boots but the flare leg of the pants covered them from view. Teralu was rather strange about her hair. It is silver practically white very beautiful and very long it reaches her back. She wont let anyone touch it so it remains unadorned and half the time unbrushed.

Finally there's me but I'm really not that interesting, at least I don't think I am. My hair is the same brown as my mothers only I have streaks of sun-gold running through it. I like to keep it back in a pony tail. However there is a beaded braid on the side of my face. A gift from the Rhonsos, it looks like my mothers only it is pink and purple. I usually wear a plain pink shirt sleeveless over a visible purple bikini, a short comfortable brown skirt, and light brown boots. After all we do live on an island, we are always dressed for a quick swim.

"ARGGGG! Can't we go yet, why are the making us wait...why...Why...WHY!"

"Maelia! calm down they are only trying to make our birthday special." I try to rationally reason with my frustrated friend. And where does it get me? Shoved into the water, that's where.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that!"

Maelia stood and braced her feet apart and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? And who is gonna do something about?"

"Me." Maelia cried in shock as she fell into the ice cold water. emerging she shoved her wet hair away from her eyes and glared up at Teralu.

"Why'd you do that?" While Maelia was busy I slowly came up behind her and shoved her under the water. She came up sputtering. She looked like a drowned rat. Teralu couldn't stop laughing, she had fallen to the ground in her glee.

"And what do you think you are laughing at? Hmmm...?" Maelia nodded in my direction and we both slowly swam to the edge. She nodded at me once more. We both grabbed Teralu's legs at the same time. "Why don't you join us."

That's how are parents found us, having a water fight. _You were so mad, all you wanted was for us to have a wonderful birthday, but maybe you forgot...forgot what were the happiest times. They weren't when you were so stiffly dressed you couldn't breathe, they weren't when you were perfectly behaved. The best times were when you broke the rules._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope it was good for you. Sorry about the boring descriptive details but to me they are necessary so that you can picture how the character looks.

Love the reviews please give me more.

Ciao for now

Jade


	3. The present

Dream Another Dream

NOTE: sorry it has taken so long to update, but between work and school my schedules packed, but fear not I will not abandon this story.

Thanks to all my adoring fans :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 2

The night blanketed the island, and the full moon's glow bathed it in an eerie light making it all the more secluded. The village was also bright; torches were aflame everywhere, and in the center of Besaid all of the villagers gathered around the three married couples. While their three daughters sat leaning against one of the tents far from the commotion.

"It is sooo not fair, I mean it is OUR birthday and we are TOTALLY ignored." Maelia, who sat in between Teralu and I was once more complaining, sometimes I wonder if that's all she knows how to do.

"Better to be ignored then fawned upon by people we have nothing in common with." Maelia turned her head towards her companion with a look of total disbelief. "See Teralu that is exactly the kind of attitude that gets us ignored. Or worse grounded."

While the two continued their argument I just sat there, digging my toes in the dirt, watching my parents.

They are so happy, and they have done so much. Maybe I'm jealous. But why can't I...Why can't...why can't we have our own adventure. When we'll we be treated as individuals and not as the daughters of the heroes of Spira.

My sad thoughts must have shown clearly on my face, in order for it to stop the debate. We looked at each other with identical expressions, I never questioned how they always knew what I was thinking, and after all it is always written on my face.

"Ummm...Lenne me and Teralu well we want to give you your present now before the others notice us over here. So here you go." Maelia handed me a roll of paper bound together with a purple ribbon. My eyes questioned theirs but they gave nothing away.

With careful hands I untied the ribbon and slowly unrolled the paper. What could they possibly have given me that they didn't want the others to know about?

My eyes widened, as the paper was unrolled, they gave me...

Oh I love cliffhangers don't you? But I bet you already know what they gave her. Sorry it is such a short chapter, but because it is so short I will probably update it again tomorrow.

Ciao for now

Jade


	4. The dream

Dream Another Dream

Note: Thank you all for your reviews I love reading them, and I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer, the last chapter was so short even I thought it was. I couldn't update yesterday like I said I would because I worked 8 to 4 then had to go to drivers ed that night. Absolutely no time to write. Anyway, I wasn't going to introduce any guys until later on, but just for Ziggy Sparks I will bring Vidina in. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 3

"Guys...how did you get this?" My voice shook slightly as I looked expectantly at both of them. Maelia started to ground her toes against the dirt and looked embarrassingly at the dirt she was stirring up. Teralu turned her gaze to check on the location of our parents before turning back to me.

"That doesn't matter." Her voice told me I should not think of even questioning her reply. I nodded silently; it really didn't matter how they got it.

"So...umm...do you like it?" Maelia was still looking at the ground; she was never one to be embarrassed about anything. It was beginning to make me wonder.

"It's great...but why are you giving it to me?" Maelia lifted her eyes and jumped to her feet, excitingly waving her arms around she looked like she was about to yell in happiness. Teralu quickly got to her feet and covered Maelis's mouth with her hand. "Not now. We better rejoin the party before anyone notices us."

Later that night when the flames had been doused and the villagers were gathering their young children to be put to bed. I watched distantly as my parents and their friends walked out of the town heading towards the beach where the celebrations would continue.

I stared at my mother as she leaned on my father, not for strength since she needed no more. No what they shared was infinitely more precious, they didn't shelter each other, they were equals in each other's mind. Devoted and trusting, one could not ask for better parents, yet still they sheltered me too much, sometimes I wished they treated me with that same respect.

"Why the long face?" I squeaked shrilly and jumped my hand clutching my heart. My gaze tore around.

"Vidina! Do you have to scare me out of my mind?" The red head simply smirked and tousled my hair. "What are you doing here anyway?" His eyebrows rose. He moved his head slightly to point to where Teralu and Maelia beckoned. "Aw come on." He slung his arm around me and dragged me towards my friends.

I know what you are thinking, but Vidina and me we are practically siblings. You see Wakka and Lulu are my godparents. If you ask me I think he has something for Maelia.

"What is all this about?" Maelia raised my present in her hand. "It's about us going on an adventure."

The dream always started the same way. I lay on a bed of flowers, I never know exactly where I am though, only the patch of flowers I lie on are bathed in light, everywhere else is black. I sat up expectantly. I was waiting for him to come. He never took long.

"_You seem excited about something." _The voice that sounded like bells chiming filled my ears. Every night he would come, for so many years he has invaded my dreams, not that I mind, but I have yet to see his face, he stays in the darkness, away from my circle of light. Many times in the past I begged him to come closer, but I have given up on that vain hope of seeing him.

"I am excited." I could not lie to that voice even if I tried, but why should I lie to him?

Suddenly I felt something cold around my neck; I looked down and saw a beautiful tarnished silver pendant. I looked up to the darkness.

"_Your birthday gift, It once belonged to someone who meant a great deal to me, its called a locket, you see there is a secret cache that allows you to open it. But I'm afraid you will have to figure it out yourself."_

I rolled my eyes and dropped the pendant so that it hung freely from my neck.

"_It annoys you, doesn't it?" _I don't know why but I could tell he was smiling, Slowly I pulled my knees up so my head rested on them. I was preparing myself for another long talk.

"_What other gifts do you receive?"_

"Well just the usual...except my friends well they gave me a map that my mother used on her pilgrimage."

"_Interesting. Let me guess, you three...aw I mean four are going to retrace those steps? And without your parents knowledge or approval?"_

How did he always know?

"Well its not like they would ever approve. Besides I always wanted to see every inch of Spira, but they never let me leave the island, I haven't been anywhere. Not even Luca to see my father play Blitzball. None of us have done anything."

"_Your parents were only trying to protect you...but I am not here to lecture you. After all it's not my place to worry about your safety."_

I felt my heart ache at those last words, it fell like I had heard those words before.

"_And perhaps we will finally meet each other."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was that? Have I ensnared you yet:)

Please keep reviewing that's what keeps me writing after all.

Ciao for Now

Jade


	5. Contemplation of circumstances

Dream Another Dream

Note: Hiya sorry it's been so long. Think you for the reviews, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 3

A lone figure stood at the back of a creaking ship, as it was delicately rocked in the wind. The water lapped lightly on the side, it was so peaceful. In the distance the island of Besaid disappeared over the horizon. Lenne sighed heavily, what had possessed her to sneak on the ship. The big adventure...deep in her stomach was the unsettling feeling that something bad was going to happen.

****

Flashback

"Okay, While everyone is down at the beach we should gather any loose money and potions and maybe some antidotes, then we will go to sleep, make sure you wake up _before _dawn, you all better be at the pier ready to go at 5:00 am." Maelia and Teralu quickly ran off to their respective houses to pack. _I guess I was still caught up in the excitement I just stood their unable to move._ I turned my gaze to Vidina who was still standing by my side. He grinned broadly down at me and lightly patted my shoulder before swaggering to his tent.

What had I gotten myself into this time?

In the early hours of the morning I woke from my dreams. It was 4:45 my eyes widened and I quickly jumped out of bed. Not realizing all the noise I was causing I looked quickly to the cloth that separated my cot from my parents. I stood completely still trying to keep my balance while still having one foot on my bed. My eyes darted around, and my ears stretched to hear anything. Soon my father's loud snores reached my ears. My head dropped to my chest in relief. Suddenly my eyes fell upon the necklace.

I thought it was just a dream? How...?

My eyes turned to the clock once more 4:50. _Oh shit...No time to think about it. _I quietly got on my knees, and turned once more to check that everyone was still asleep, my hand grabbed the bag that I had stashed. Walking over to the tent flap I placed my feet in the sandals that lay there carelessly and slung the bag over my shoulder. I would not look back, I told myself not to. I checked the area outside, the coast was clear. My feet ran as fast as they could, and the scenery flew by me.

I didn't notice that the snoring had stopped, I didn't see my parents leave the tent and watch me run. I didn't see my father put his hand on my mother's shoulder. And I didn't hear my father tell her to let me go.

It felt like eternity for me to get to the pier. The ship sat silently, and on the dock stood my three companions. Waving me on. For once I smiled and didn't worry who would see.

****

End of flashback

I should stop worrying. Nothing bad will happen, and when we have seen every inch of Spira we will be back. Maybe that will give our parents enough time to remember what it was like being free. We might even come back to future brothers and sisters.

My quiet contemplation was abruptly disturbed as a Blitzball hit the rail right next to where I stood. Startled I whipped around. No one was there.

Port of Kilika

I looked at the massive tree huts piled on top of each other. "Wow." Maelia stopped behind me with Teralu at her side. The three of us gazed in wonderment. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Yeah several times actually." Vidina smirked as he walked by us and stopped just in front of me. "You guys have fun _exploring _I'll be right there." He lifted his hand and pointed to a tall tower past a bridge. "That's Summoner Dona and Barthello's hut. When your done meet me there." He walked causally passed the villagers waving to someone every now and again.

"OHHHHHH!" Maelia scrunched her face up in anger. "Will you look at him, who does he think he is?" Her eyes widened and narrowed as she watched Vidina flirt with a woman dressed in white. Maelia growled and turned and walked toward some stairs to our left.

I exchanged amused looks with Teralu. Trying not to laugh we followed Maelia's angry footsteps. We stopped suddenly when we heard her shriek. Trying to avoid running into the villagers we made a mad dash at her. I put my hands on my knees and bent over trying to regain my breath.

"Wha-what is it?"

She turned to us with a huge smile plastered on her face. "We're going shopping!"

Maelia is so much fun to write:)

anyways please R & R

Ciao for now

Jade


	6. Shopping and seeing a familar face

Dream Another Dream

Note: Thank you all my loyal fans, and in response to the question about the names, well I really don't know they just kind of came to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 5

"Shopping?...I hate shopping..." Maelia just grinned and took my hand as she dragged Teralu and me in the store.

"Oh quit complaining, jeez _somebody _needs to get a life." My look could freeze an entire ocean, I mean come on she doesn't have to take her obvious frustration at a certain red haired male out on me. And who was she to tell me I didn't have a life, the first thing she wants to do is shop. I wanted to see the world and she wanted to see the stores.

"Okay okay... Jeez...I mean you could at least look around..." Suddenly she brightened up and jumped clapping her hands, I looked over at my tortured companion. But she was gone. Teralu, the one person who I thought would be on my side had abandoned me to look at the shelves. "This is no ordinary shop you know Lenne, its practical." I guess Maelia saw my unbelieving look. "It's a weapon shop; we have to be able to protect ourselves right. Oh this is going to be so much fun, come on!"

Maelia turned and walked to the shelves examining all the different kinds of weapons. I sighed, I guess she had a point, I hadn't really thought about what we would do when we ran into some fiends. I looked around the store. It was so dark, the one window was covered with a heavy fabric, I guess the shopkeeper had a flair for dramatics.

I could barely make out my friends, they had progressed to the back of the shop, Maelia occasionally picking weapons up and whipping them around her, until she hit something behind her, I closed my eyes as the crash sounded. Shaking my head I headed towards the counter, hoping that whatever lay in broken bits on the floor now wasn't too expensive.

Sighing I looked at the weapons displayed in the cases under the counter. They all looked so generic; there were pistols in all sizes. Some made out of silver, gold, bone of what I don't know and I didn't really want to know. I didn't want a gun, people would think I was coping my motherI suddenly saw a flash of metal in the corner of my eye.

"Can I help you?" I jumped where the hell did he come from. The voice came from behind me. Dragging a breath in, I turned to face the aging shopkeeper. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Mr., Nooj, what are you doing here?" He smiled softly restlessly moving his metal leg. It must be terribly uncomfortable. Behind us another crash came. My head dropped in embarrassment. But Nooj only laughed and called my friends over, whom where just as amazed, as I was to see the former leader of the Youth League.

"So what are you doing here?" I tried to sound as polite as possible, I was worried after all that he would send us straight back to Besaid.

"Shouldn't I ask you three that?" He smiled knowingly at us. "This is my store, I travel all over Spira now looking for ancient weapons, I'm not usually here though I have an assistant, you three were just lucky that I was here today. I'm in such a good mood that I will let you three pick out whatever you like free of charge, on one condition."

"What's that?"

Another crash sounded, Maelia had tripped over Teralu's foot and slammed back into a shelf causing yet another crash, she definitely has her mother's grace...or lack of.

"Make that two conditions. One, stop braking my merchandise." He grinned at Maelia to show her he was just kidding, then returned to look at me, "the second condition, while you are adventuring and happen to stop by Guadosalam, you come visit us."

Of course we agreed, Maelia and Teralu quickly abandoned me once more to scour the shelves. After they left Nooj turned to me. "I have something that might interest you. In fact I think you were already drawn to it." He ushered me to the end of the glass counter. Going around he unlocked the cabinet and pulled out two small daggers. It was by far the strangest thing I had ever seen. The blade and handle were both curved, the blade was a good 9 inches and the tip pointed up, on both sides of the blade were four smaller blades sticking out perpendicular to the handle. The handle itself was made out of a black metal and appeared to have a trigger. On its other end was a smaller blade.

"It is called a tiger saber; you see when you press that little trigger one on blades on the side shot out at the enemy. Quite deadly, but it suits you, these are the only two I have ever come accross in a state this good."

"Thank you..."

"So Lenne what do you think Vidina will think of my weapon, not that I personally care what he thinks or anything." Maelia, had chosen two knifed boomerangs, but also had three holes in the handle so that it could be used for close and far combat. Teralu also chose something rather fitting to her. It was a rod that had three chains at one end of varying lengths that held spiked balls.

"I'm sure he'll be very upset that he missed seeing Mr. Nooj, and getting a weapon. How about we go to Dona's hut now and brag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See the chapters are getting longer, I swear I'm not losing my mind, it definitely feels like I'm writing more.

Ciao for now.

Jade


	7. The monster of Kilika

Dream Another Dream

Note: hmm it seems I have some impatient fans. :) So as I always try to do I will comply to your demands, Oh and I do love hearing your opioins and ideas, cause I know where I'm going but like everybody I don't know how I'll get there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 6

"What...What do you mean he's not here. Why the _one_ time I get to brag he isn't here to listen, it is just not right!" Maelia was shaking in anger, I swear she looked like she was about to die of shock and outrage, it was quite hysterical, I had to turn away or she would have seen me laugh.

"My, my, my...You certainly have your mother's humph..." Lady Dona looked quite put out with Maelia's display of emotions, so I moved forward to try to calm her ruffled feathers.

"Lady Dona, I'm sorry for my friend's..." While I prattled on with the same excuse that I always use when Maelia has annoyed someone, Teralu was pulling Maelia outside of the hut where she could safely vent her frustrations.

I sighed heavily as I exited the former Summoner's hut. I looked at the view of Kilika from the high bridge, So many people rushing around, so different from my quiet island home. "So where are we going?"

I twisted my head to the side where Teralu was standing in front of a still raging Maelia. "Vidina went to Kilika Temple." This seemed to have finally snapped my dear friend out of her ire.

"Great! Now we can test out our new weapons."

"What, are we going to fight the priests?" _Did I mention Teralu is famous for her sarcastic dry humor?_

"Only if you want to. But no there is like a woody forest thingy in between the village and the temple. And mom told me it is like full of fiends."

Woody... forest... thingy?

"So where is the forest?" I raised my hand above my eyes to shield them from the sun while I looked in all directions. "I don't see a forest?"

"Of course you don't see a forest, and it's a _woody forest thingy_, It should be behind that really big gate." I turned my gaze to where her finger was pointing, my eyes practically popped from my head. _That was the gate my mom snuck through, there was no way, clearly it had gotten a lot bigger over the years._ "That has to be fifty feet tall!"

"Fifty-five to be exact. Well its not like we have to scale it, or sneak through it, so why should you care?" Begrudgingly I nodded my head.

"Well lets get going." Teralu was already halfway down the stairs making her way to the two guards. Quickly we followed her. "We need to get through." The guard had been chatting with his companion when Teralu demanded entrance. He turned his gaze to us, eyebrows rising suggestively. It was nauseating.

"Why would you three fine ladies want to go see a bunch of monks for? There are plenty of young men here who would love to spend some _quality_ time-" He didn't even have time to finish his insulting sentence before Teralu punched him hard in the face causing him to slam into the wooden gate. His body miraculously hit the gate release so while he was still groaning in agony we were strolling through moving confidently towards the forest.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard you know. He might get a concussion." Maelia giggled behind her hand. "It is really beautiful here." _But almost immediately our peace was shattered._

As we were walking forward a roar louder than anything I had ever heard came from behind us. Whipping around weapons in hand we stared at thirty feet of shaking, fire breathing dragon. "I guess we know why the gate is so big, ya think it was to keep _this _out of the village."

Teralu, analyzing the creature abruptly stopped Maelia and my run toward the creature. "We run, the creature's level is too high, it could kill us with one strike."

"WHAT! Run like cowards, Lenne talk some sense into Teralu." The creature clearly did not like Maelia's raised voice because it slammed its tail onto the ground causing the ground to quake and brake from under our feet. "Run!"

Our feet were flying. Maelia turned her head while running. "It's chasing us!" Teralu looked at her in the corner of her eye before yelling back at her, "What did you expect it to do!" We continued running until we came to a three-way stop. "Does either of you know which way to go?"

Maelia and I shook our heads in denial. Another roar came from behind us. "We have to split up! Maelia you go to the right. Lenne you go straight, and I'll go to the left, hopefully we will all get to the temple safely. Okay lets go."

The creature stopped as well when it came to the fork in the road, it could smell that each one went in a different direction. With an evil glint in its eye it moved straight ahead.

Further on, on the same path the creature was now taking. I was cursing my bad luck, leave it to me to get the path that has a dead end. It looked like long ago it was the quickest path to the temple. But now do to broken lumber and trees, it was impassable. Turing back toward the path I realized I would have to, by some miracle, make it safely back to the fork and take a different path. As I was about to take a step toward the broken rubble walkway another roar came. My head slumped down. _Great, this has to be the best day I've ever had._

It didn't take long for the dragon to appear. Its claws where raised to strike me forcefully unto the ground, a hit that I'm sure would kill me.

"Leave her alone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

mawhahaha, cliffhanger again. So who do you think it is? Hoped you enjoyed all the fun and adventure.

Ciao for now.

Jade


	8. The plot thickens

Dream Another Dream

Note: Hello all took awhile to write this since I have been trying to do my taxes. It is my last night of driver's Ed so hopefully I'll have more time to write now. Oh and I appreciate all the wonderful reviews, hmm, maybe I'll write a special chapter if I get 50 reviews before the story ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 7

I stood there in anger and shock, who the hell did he think he was saving me from the gigantic fire-breathing dragon. Now he was looking at me expectantly, "Did I ask you to save me, NO! I could have taken care of it myself, I was just preparing to unleash a massive, and I mean massive attack when you interrupted. What you think it's not possible for a _girl _to kick monster butt?"

He just stared at me with amusement glinting in his eyes. "The names Chance."

"Lenne where have you been? Teralu and I have been worried sick." They both came rushing at me engulfing me in a hug that could very well break bones. "We thought that monster had...and you were...and your parents would..."

When my friends had gathered there senses their attention turned to Chance who was standing talking quietly to Vidina, Maelia smirked and nudged me with her elbow "He's pretty hot." My cheeks went red instantly. Thank god he didn't hear her whisper. Granted he was kinda good looking, I suppose some people might find that silky black hair that was perhaps a little longer than customary and fell in a way that made its messy appearance look neat and groomed. He also had a nice figure if you liked that slim muscular look, perfectly proportional. And his eyes, well perhaps there are women out there that would like those crystal clear deep ocean blue color that you could get lost in. But hot, don't you think she was exaggerating. What?

Besides I didn't trust him, he just shows up out of nowhere, saves me, and apparently knows Vidina, granted Vidina has been all over Spira, but doesn't it seem bizarre? Maybe it's just me.

"Wow, it looks like we lost you Lenne. Snap out of it, I know he's cute and all but you look like you're about to start drooling." Teralu amazingly read my thoughts and slapped the back of Maelia's head to shut her up.

"They're coming." I turned away from Maelia and sure enough Vidina and Chance were feet away from us. I wonder if he heard anything, but judging by the sparkle in his eyes and the smirk, I think I already know the answer.

"Hey guys, this is a friend of mine his names Chance we meet in Zanarkand a couple of years ago."

Zanarkand? What was he doing there?

"So I guess you guys were wondering why I left Dona's, well she told me about the dragon that had been terrorizing the temple. So I thought I'd check it out while you three were shopping - I mean _adventuring_." Vidina coughed when he saw our glares.

"Why didn't you wait for us, we could have helped you out." Vidina had to turn away from us, but I still saw the smile, how dare he laugh at us. It wasn't like Vidina, my gaze turned accusingly toward Chance. It had to be his fault.

Chance however looked serious, gone was the spark and the grin. "It was a Grand Elder Drake." The three of us gaped at him. "I heard about them, but I thought they were only in the via infinito in Bevelle." Chance nodded, "Lately strange things seem to be happening, monsters stronger than before are emerging in places were people aren't strong enough to fight. Without the Crusaders, or the Youth League they don't have anyone to help them."

I looked curiously at him, "Where did they come from?"

He shook his head "We don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter but it seemed like the perfect place to end. Thank you RmGuccione for the elder drake suggestion, but it wasn't quite big enough so I just made it a "Grand" elder drake.

Ciao for now

Jade


	9. A meeting of minds

Dream Another Dream

Author's Note: Thank you all once more, you guys are making this fun to write. Thank you again RmGuccione for your suggestions and compliments: ) oh in case anyone is wondering I modeled Chance after my favorite character, from one of my favorite books. Can anyone guess whom? It is a wildly known book too. I'll give you a hint in this chapter, if you're really good detectives I'm sure you'll figure it out ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter Eight

"What do you mean? How can no one know where they're coming from? You'd think someone would notice where a huge and I mean huge monster came from, Its not like it just appears 'puff' out of no where." Maelia was waving her hands wildly as she talked; Vidina who was sitting too close had to duck to keep from being slapped in the face.

We had all moved to a side room in the Kilika Temple sitting around a small table. Teralu was leaning against a wall watching everyone with eyes like a hawk. With her arms crossed over her chest, she always had the wonderful ability of being intimidating without trying.

"Are you always this quiet?" I raised my eyes from their gaze at the carved table to those beautiful blue puppy dog eyes. Ahem...I mean pleasantly normal nothing special about them blue eyes. Vidina laughed loudly slapping the table in mirth. "Lenne...quiet? It seems like these three never shut up." Maelia punched Vidina hard in the arm while I kicked his leg under the table and Teralu glared stonily. Vidina coughed nervously his eyes cautiously watching Teralu in case she decided to hit him. I don't blame him, one hit and he'd probably be down for the count.

"Don't listen to Dinny, he's just being an ass. Lenne only really talks to people she likes." Maelia said pointedly to Chance. What was she doing she's going to scare him away...not that I would mind. "Well I guess I'll just have to try harder." Chance's eyes gleamed brightly.

"Can we please focus children?" Teralu moved from her comfortable position and plopped down between Chance and me. _Now I do know what you are thinking, She absolutely doesn't like or trust Chance, you see we were all born on the same day, around the same time however Teralu was the first to be born, so she feels that she has to protect Maelia and me, I guess you could say she has a mother hen complex._

"I have this feeling that you are leaving something out, am I right?" Chance's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" Teralu narrowed her eyes but didn't respond. "Okay, okay, that's not all there is to it, the Guado that returned to Guadosalam have noticed strange things happening in the Farplane." Maelia, Teralu and I exchanged glances before turning back to him.

"Strange things?"

"I don't know what, because the Guado that witnessed whatever was happening disappeared before a formal report could be made. I was on my way to Guadosalam when I heard about the Grand elder drake terrorizing the village here, and came to the temple to see if I could help the priests."

"Why would you go to Guadosalam, who are you exactly?" Teralu questioned her voice accusing. Chance held up his hands as a signal for her to back off. Vidina chose that moment to step into the conversation.

"Do you remember the stories of the Youth League and New Yevon? Well after Lenne's mother stopped the two sides from fighting and united them there were still people that felt Spira should not be left without a defensive force. So they formed the order of Spira. A group of people that are not politically powerful, so no corruption would occur. Their leader is the former Summoner Issaru's youngest brother Pacce. Most of his 'Kindergaurdians' became members of the order, mostly they investigate disturbances, but lately they have been exterminating monsters. Chance has been a member since he was thirteen. And I joined about five years ago, my first mission was to Zanarkand, Chance was already they're investigating a different matter that's how we met."

"How come we have never heard of any of this, and how come you didn't tell us about joining some secret little club thingy, how come Wakka and Lulu let you risk your life and all that."

"They don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vidina's keeping secrets from his parents. This could only turn out bad. Anyway bad me I left you two clues instead of one, and one of them is a really, really big clue, so do you know who Chance was modeled after?

Ciao for now

Jade


	10. What about Nooj?

Dream Another Dream

Note: Well methinks RmGuccione is on the right track, yes its true I unfortunately suffer from Potter fever, but what character? It aint Harry. Anyway thanks once more to my faithful readers, almost 40 reviews now yippee!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 9

Later that day Maelia, Teralu and I were found wondering Kilika once more. Vidina and Chance had booted us out of the temple as they had 'official' business to do. "It's not right, we're not children we deserve to know what's going on too."

Teralu looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Motioning to us as she walked to a small alcove off the main wooden walkway. We gathered close together to hear what she had to say. "Why don't we start our own investigation? Remember what Chance said about Guadosalam? Why don't we just ask Nooj about it?"

Maelia was looking like she was about to say no when Teralu added the hook. "We didn't get to tell Vidina about seeing Nooj with everything that happened, so he won't have thought about it. We'll know something that he doesn't." Maelia's eyes couldn't be brighter, this was too perfect.

Now it was my turn to decline. "I don't know you guys, think about if Nooj knows what's going on, why is he here, working at his weapons shop and not at Guadosalam with his family. It's too weird." I shivered thinking about the glint in his eye when he told us we _had _to visit them when we got to Guadosalam. Something just wasn't adding up, _but with most stories it was way too early for us to figure out what was missing. _

Unfortunately you try saying no to those two; it has never worked and will never work. I'm sure you knew that too mom, Aunt Paine, and Rikku must have been just as persuasive in their time.

So we went back to the shop. The door was locked and the lights on the inside were off. Staring at it I realized something was wrong. So as my friends moved on bickering about taking too much time that they missed a golden opportunity, I inched closer to the window. With the lights out it was rather hard, not to mention the thick layer of dust coating the window. I narrowed my eyes and made out the counter and the shelves, it looked like everything was broken, and all the weapons gone. I must be seeing things my imagination is running away from me; no one would have the time to remove everything.

"Lenne, hurry up! We're going to the inn so we can rest before going to Luca!" Turning abruptly I ran after my friends, _maybe if I stayed longer I would have seen the lone pyrefly cross the window before it blinked out of existence.

* * *

_

Laying in the soft feather mattress, so different from the mats in Besaid, caused me to instantly fall deep into sleep. Once more I felt myself falling until my body lightly hit the carpet of flowers. Maybe he would know what is going on? But how would I tell my friends about where I got my information from, nobody knew about my dreams, they would probably think I was crazy.

You're not crazy.

"Oh hello, that was rather quick," I sat Indian style trying to make myself comfortable. I looked at the edge of the light, for the first time wondering what would happen if I walked outside the ring of light.

You look like you're deep in thought; perhaps I should leave you here with your thoughts.

"No, don't leave I hate being alone!" I huffed slightly and looked up into the abyss. And I thought I had a wild imagination, I thought dreams were supposed to be wildly colorful.

You're imagination has nothing to do with this place. Now tell me how was your first day adventuring?

"It was dull. Just the ordinary every day things." I replied with a rather aloof tone of voice, If he wasn't going to give any new info I sure wasn't.

Right...so being chased almost to the death by a giant dragon, saved by a rather bothersome young man, and learning of disturbing matters is every day occurrences to you hmm?

"See you don't even need me to tell you what happened you already know. I would just be repeating you if I told you about my day, so how about telling me about _your_ day. I'm all ears."

I think you spend too much time with your little friends, they're corrupting you. I could hear the laughter in his voice; great I'm always good for amusement.

Tell me something I couldn't see, tell me how you felt about everything.

"Hmmm..where should I start, running for my life...nope anyone with half a brain would no how I felt about that...The same said about the "disturbing" occurrences...so what is it you really want to know about...hmm...could it be...yes this is about the "bothersome young man" isn't it. Don't tell me your jealous."

I have absolutely no reason to be jealous, he is not a threat to me.

"...Lenne...wake up...its time to go..."

Oh well time for you to return, we'll continue this tomorrow night.

"Cant wait." I said sarcastically.

Slowly my eyes closed and I felt the sensation of breaking through the surface, where I once again felt that soft bed. Opening my eyes I saw blue. "What are you doing in here!"

"Hey hey Vidina asked me to wake you up, don't blame me." Chance backed up towards the cloth that separated rooms. "Oh did you know you talk in your sleep." Fear raced through me, fear of humiliation, and then another shacking thought came to me. Did my parents hear me talk in my sleep, did they know about the dreams, about _him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well...what do you think, do you like were this is going?

Ciao for now

Jade 


	11. Little illegal activities

Dream Another Dream

Note: I just love you all! 41 reviews wohoo! Okay RmGuccione the answer is... Sirius I love him! Come on didn't you get the whole "puppy dog eyes"? Oh well. Many of you are asking me to answer questions but it would ruin the story if I gave anything away. And this is turning out to be one long story, longer than my first baby Spiral, and possible longer than Garinea is going to be. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 10

I got up slowly still pondering on what Chance had said. If he was telling the truth, and I had no real reason not to believe him, there really was nothing I could do except not sleep in the company of other people. A bang on my door brought me back to reality. "Lenne, we have to leave now or we're going to miss the boat to Luca." Vidina shouted angrily. "Oww, what the hell was that for?" I looked at the door wondering what was going on, on the other side. Teralu answered that question for me "I hit him for you Lenne."

Smiling appreciatively at the door I realized I was pretty lucky to have such devoting friends. "Lenne are you getting your lazy behind out of that bed?" Well Maelia just ruined my moment.

"I'm coming, lay off!" Straightening my clothes as best as I could and brushing my hair I half stumbled out the door. They had all left me behind. Checking the clock I realized I had one full hour until the ship left dock. They must have figured I would be extremely slow. Probably left to finish shopping.

I was still really concerned about what I saw through the window of Nooj's shop. I would rather do anything but shop, so I decided to do a little braking and entering.

Leaving the Inn I followed the walkway back to the main channel in Kilika. I noticed my comrades on the other side purchasing potions and phoenix downs. Vidina thankfully was drawing a crowd as he haggled and argued with the merchant. I checked the level above me and noticed all the villagers had left the area to see what was going on at the item shop. Nobody would even notice me snooping around, at least that's what I thought, how wrong was I. I headed quickly to the steps and raced up them. Once I had gotten to the old door I looked around and then took out one of my blades.

I crammed the edge in-between the door and its frame. Putting pressure on one side I pried the door open. "Don't you know that is illegal?" Shrieking in fright I nearly screamed when a hand clamped over my mouth and pushed my through the door. I heard the door shut behind me. "Don't scream it will only draw attention to your less than admirable attempt to brake into this shop."

I turned around slowly and nearly fainted in relief when I saw it was only Chance. Then my eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you think you were doing? Are you trying to scare my completely out of my mind."

"What do you think I was doing? What about you, what are you doing? Last time I checked I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Neither was I." He looked at me skeptically. "Listen yesterday me Teralu and Maelia were in here and we met Nooj, he's -"

"I know who Nooj is I'm not a complete idiot." He scowled down at me.

"_He's_" I stressed " is a friend of my family and he told us this was his weapon shop, after the little meeting at the temple Teralu suggested we ask Nooj if he knew anything about what was happening at Guadosalam. But he wasn't here, and I noticed it looked really messy and empty so I was worried and decided to check it out. Now I am through explaining myself to you!"

"Okay."

"That's it, okay, that is all you have to say!"

"Pretty much."

I humphed at him, he is so annoying. Taking my gaze from him I looked at the shop, if you could call it that.

"It looks like no one has been here for awhile." He must have seen my shoulders go rigid in anger. "Look I believe you, but I am just stating the obvious. I don't know how its possible this was a shop yesterday but I do believe what you told me. Besides a lot of weirder things have been happening lately."

We spent the next several minutes searching but all we found was broken shelves and dust bunnies the size of a dingo. The place looked condemned.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind. "How much time until we have to be at the boat?" He checked his watch and calculated in his head.

"We have about twenty minutes. Why?"

"I was just thinking the former Summoner lady Dona has lived in Kilika for years now, she would know about this shop, if it ever existed and when was the last time it was used."

He smiled at me, in that moment I found that Chance and I would be the greatest of friends. I had known him for one day and I already trusted him completely. Dangerous habit.

After a very interesting conversation with the Summoner about the woes of being married to Bartello, we got no where apparently the Summoner was not interested in weapons and would not notice if a weapons shop opened next door. She suggested we ask Bartello, but he was currently at the temple and we had run out of time.

We thanked Dona and left for the port. Upon reaching Maelia gave me a rather large wink and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Chance. Remind me to hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah now I can go to sleep. Hope you all enjoyed that.

Ciao for now

Jade


	12. A sack of flour

Dream Another Dream

Note: 45 reviews thank you! Remember 50 reviews and I will make a special chapter, which will possibly involve the moonflow. I have to think about it. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, work has been hectic. To answer Queendarkness the ages are as followed Lenne, Teralu, and Maelia are 17 in the story, technically Lenne is telling the story a year later, but I don't want to confuse you all, Vidina is 19, as is Chance and Yuyin, I honestly have no idea how old Pacce is but lets just say he is 28. I adore you all, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 11

The ship rocked gently in the warm afternoon breeze. The ocean ever since Sin's defeat had become a peaceful calming place, unfortunately many people were now relying on machina airships, it is only a matter of time before chocobo powered ships would be a thing of the past. I sat on the edge of the railing on the port side of the ship watching the water lap against the wood below. One of my legs was dangling over the sea and the other leg was bent so my head rested on my knee. Being around the ocean my whole life I have learned not to fear it.

Honestly right now if you were to ask me what I was thinking at that moment, I wouldn't have said the mysteries of Spira, I was thinking of my world back in Besaid, wondering what my parents were doing. "You look like your a million miles away." I shifted my eyes to stare at Vidina. I watched him intently he heaved a mighty sigh and slowly sat next to me, he turned to face the ocean throwing both of his legs over the edge. He didn't ask me any questions. He just sat there regarding the blue solemnly. We sat there in companionable silence enjoying the peace of the moment. "They're alright you know. Your parents understand that you need to see the world for yourself, and find yourself along the way. They'll be there waiting for you when you've found what your searching for."

My eyes shifted once more from the never still blue to my dear friend. "When did you become so wise?" I was only half joking. I watched as he straightened his back in a stretch and slumped back.

"Every time I leave the island, I wonder what will have changed when I get back. But I have learned that that island is the only constant thing. Life will go on there like it does every day, nothing really changes there, my father will be at the beach trying to whip those Aurochs into shape, and my mother will be at the hut talking with the other villagers. I can always count on that."

I smiled softly at Vidina, sometimes he amazed me. Suddenly a Blitzball smacked right into the back of his head. The impact of it nearly shoving him off the edge.

He cursed wildly looking around for his attacker. His eyes narrowed and one of his brows arched "Maelia couldn't you have found a less painful way of getting my attention." I took my head off my knee so I could see the balcony on the next level. Maelia was clutching her stomach howling with laughter as she pointed at Vidina.

I grinned and quickly looked away in case Vidina noticed that I had found that funny. My eyes instinctively found Chance's. Amusement sparkled in them as we shared a silent laugh at our friend's expense. Teralu rolled her eyes and smirked. The other passengers were regarding Maelia with that look you give when you think someone's crazy and are slightly afraid.

Vidina rubbed the back of his head groaning slightly "Traveling with you three is proving to be one of the most dangerous things I have ever done."

"Hey Diny! DINY! DINNNNNNNNYYYYEEEEE!" Maelia was waving and taunting Vidina, his face turned a horrible red. "Did that hurt!" His eyes narrowed to slits. "Cause from here that looked pretty painful. Oh so sorry about hitting you like that I guess I dint see you there. I hope this doesn't have any lasting mental effects!" Maelia squealed and ran behind Teralu when she saw Vidina stand up and walk towards the stairs.

Teralu however was not feeling like being a protector today. She simply moved out of the way, as Vidina was one step from the top of the stairs. "Keep me out of this, It's your own fault you must face the consequences." Teralu smiled broadly as Maelia let out another squeal of terror. Teralu headed slowly towards the stairs she stopped as she reached Vidina's side. With a mock grim face, and without turning around she laid a comforting hand on his shoulders. Patted it gently and said "don't go easy on her."

After delivering her message they nodded in unison, before continuing again. Teralu headed towards the stairs. Chance had joined me now occupying Vidina's space we watched together as Maelia ran around the top deck trying to run from Vidina who was blocking the stairs. His arms crossed over his chest.

Maelia ran toward the edge she saw Teralu jump up on the railing behind me. "Traitor!" She yelled accusingly at her. Teralu however just shrugged her shoulders and looked unsympathetically up at her. Maelia getting desperate looked wide eye at me. "Lenne! Help me!"

Chance diverted my attention by pointing to the sea and saying "Look a fish!" All three of us turned away from our frantic friend to watch the fish. Behind us we could hear Maelia's growl of frustration and hear her final yell. "I was just starting to like you to Chance! See if I ever help you when you come crawling to me asking for advice on how to get Lenne-...Let me down! Let me down right now! VIDINA! I am NOT a sack of flour. PUT ME DOWN! I am SO going to tell Lulu about this!"

"Oh look there's another fish." Chance pointed out.

"It's pretty." I said sharing a smile with him.

"Lovely colors." Teralu added lightly, grinning at Chance.

"VIDINA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wow that was so much fun, I just love that girl :)

Ciao for now

Jade


	13. Making a date

Dream Another Dream

Note: Well yippee! I got my 50 reviews, thing is I'm not sure what the bonus chapter should be about, so here's the deal, you tell me what you really want to see, anything as long as it doesn't give away the plot line and I'll pick the best ones and write the chapter. I also decided I'm going to do another special chapter my new goal is...100 reviews. Anything is possible right? So the real question is what do you wanna see happen in the next chapter, lucky number 13.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 12

Poor Maelia, she was still ignoring us this morning. I don't really have any idea what Vidina did to get even with her, but whatever it was gave Vidina a smirk and a glint in his eye, and Maelia a scowl and fire in her eyes.

After docking at a pier in Luca, Maelia stomped off the ramp and headed into town by herself. The guilt was beginning to get to me. Teralu stepped next to me and followed my line of sight. I noticed her eyes roll from the corner of my eye.

Vidina and Chance came up to us and said briskly that they had business to attend to, apparently a sector of the order was stationed here in Luca. After stating this they quickly left, I noticed how people moved out of their way and how the women stared. Disgusted I turned back to Teralu, but she had slipped off. How rude! All alone in a city bigger than I had ever dreamed with no knowledge of where anything was. I slung my pack over one shoulder and followed the other passengers toward the tall buildings. Just when I was beginning to feel out of place, thanks to all the stares I was getting from the locals, I heard two pairs of feet galloping toward me.

Within a minute my two best friends had appeared on either side of me, both with identical grins. "Where were you two?"

Teralu shrugged "I went after Maelia and told her about what Vidina and Chance said. She agreed to come check it out with us."

"_Us?" _I questioned with one brow raised.

"Yeah us." They each grabbed one of my hands and ran ahead dragging me behind them. People jumped out of their way, some looked quite put out with us.

"Do you guys even know where you're going?" When we reached the stadium Teralu stopped so she could get directions from one of the local Blitzball players. Maelia and I stood off to the side looking around like typical tourists.

"Hello ladies." We both turned to look at the rest of the Luca Goers now approaching us, two of which were slicking back there hair. One actually winked at me. The nerve. I looked at Maelia to see what she was thinking and to my utter surprise she was smiling flirtatiously at them. Eww...

"You look a little lost." Well duh...grrr...what could be worse than this. One of the players motioned with his head and in literally seconds only he and two of his companions remained. By now Teralu had joined us and looked astounded at the audacity as they each paired up with us grabbing our arms and draping it through there's. "My friend tells me you're looking for the order's branch office why don't you let us escort you three little ladies. After all Luca can be a little difficult to figure out." The 'leader' had begun to pull me along into the busy streets followed by a still flirting Maelia, and a stony faced Teralu who had ripped her arm away from the guy walking with her, who also happened to be walking with about five feet between them, looking rather frightened.

During our walk through Luca the Blitzball player attached to my arm never stopped talking after five minutes I knew everything about him. Apparently he was twenty, the star shooter of the Luca Goers, his father had also been on the team when he was younger, he was unmarried, and not dating currently, oh and his name was Ariaan.

He had amazingly stopped annoying me, he wasn't as egotistical as I had originally thought and actually had a good sense of humor. But I was still glad when we reached the office. We all stopped in front of the building and while we were trying to politely thank them and say goodbye they were inviting us to join them later to show us Luca at night. Behind them the doors opened and a Very surprised Chance and Vidina exited the building.

The surprise quickly left their faces however and what could only be described as jealously glinted in their eyes. "It's about time you three got here." Vidina purposely pushed the guys out oh his way and stood protectively in front of the three of us. He glared at the three players, two of which were desperately trying to escape. Vidina grabbed Maelia's hand and pulled her towards the office; Teralu followed casually behind them listening to Vidina lecture and Maelia rant about not being a child anymore.

Ariaan was still standing next to me, apparently he was not shook by Vidina. "So about tonight. There is this beautiful garden area, its just been built and its still not open to the general public, but with my connections it would be no problem getting us in." Here I am trying to come up with a polite way of saying no way in hell, but when Chance pulls me to his side and glowers at Ariaan I snap.

"I'll meet you outside the inn at seven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this chapter had more of Lenne's thoughts and not much talking sorry about that. Okay remember you guys have until next Saturday March the 20th to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter, its all you. If you want a giant penguin to wreak havoc on Luca, I will do that :) anything you want that doesn't give the plot away!

Ciao for now

Jade


	14. The 50 reviews bonus chapter thank you a...

Dream Another Dream

Note: Okay only two of you had requests so I hope Warior and angelwolves will be satisfied with their bonus chapter. Remember there will be another bonus chapter if I reach 100 reviews. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 13

"So basically Chance got on your nerves so much you agreed to go on a date with a man you only met less than a half an hour ago. Am I the only one that thinks that was majorly immature?" Teralu was staring at me, looking like she was fighting herself not to slap me for being so stupid, but she was worried it would only cause more brain damage.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Maelia was jumping up and down beside me, "oh I know, I got the perfect thing, hmm I hope it's not all wrinkly. What time are you going, where are you going, what will you..."

"Ahem...I believe we are expected in the other room now." From the second I walked in the door ten minutes ago, Teralu and Maelia had ushered me away from the guys to an empty side room to lecture and give advice. But the raised voices in the next room had brought us back, here we are finally at the branch office of the order of Spira and we are talking about what else...boys. Isn't that fascinating. I'm up for a change of conversation how about you? Yes? Good lets continue shall we?

"Come on lets go check it out." We walked out of the side room with Maelia dragging her feet mumbling about whether no sleeves would be too cold to wear tonight. She doesn't know when to give up.

Following the voices we reached a large circular room that held about thirty people sitting in chairs looking at a central figure who was facing a the wall, his back towards the crowd pointing to a map of Spira. We hung back by the doorway to not disturb the meeting. I spied Chance and Vidina near the front the back of their heads facing us; I had to resist the urge to throw something at that gorgeous black hair.

"...That only leaves Guadosalam; we have lost all contact with both the Tromell, and Nooj. All we have heard so far are rumors, none of which are from reliable sources. Some are claiming disappearances, and some are saying all of Guadosalam has been sucked into the Farplane..." There were several laughs, and the speaker himself smiled and shook his head, "but the truth is we really don't know if anything out of the ordinary is occurring there. Chance, Vidina, and I will be heading there to investigate. You all have your assignments, see Hana or Taro to get your files." He moved from his position from the front to stand next to the guys quietly discussing something.

People eyed us as the walked out of the room, eyebrows raised. I heard several "high Summoner Yuna's daughter" comments as they passed, some nodded their heads at us. It was quickly annoying me, I did not leave the island to find myself only to be referred to as the daughter of so and so.

I moved, heading towards the only remaining people in the whole room, my friends following me. All conversation stopped when we reached them. The leader smiled and nodded his head at us. Vidina stepped in to do introductions. "This is Teralu, daughter of Paine and the former Praetor Baralai." Teralu nodded her head roughly her face in its natural frown. "Maelia, daughter of Rikku and former machine faction leader Gippal." Maelia smiled brightly and produced her hand to shake to leader's hand. Vidina proceeded putting his hands on my shoulders. "And this is..."

"Lenne, its a pleasure to meet you." He didn't even wait for Vidina to finish, "I knew your mothers when I was younger. Yuna especially, oh where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself and we are going to be traveling together. I'm Pacce."

"Pacce hmm...he's a lot cuter than I thought he'd be." Maelia was lounging on the bed in the inn relaxing as I was getting ready for my 'date'.

"And what did you expect him to look like? Lenne, you should take your daggers with you, you never know when you'll need them."

"Well Maroda, and Issaru have visited the island several times, and they're not much to look at so I just assumed Pacce would be the same, but clearly he got _all_ the looks. And Lenne is only going on a date, not to war."

"First off that is a horrible thing to say, Maroda and Issaru are both nice guys, and I am sure there is more to Pacce then his looks. Finally I _will _be taking my daggers with me, to keep Ariaan from getting too grabby." The screen behind me kept me from seeing my friends but I knew the look that was on Maelia's face.

"Yeah yeah, are you coming out and showing us your dress or not?" Maelia practically yelled at me.

Straightening my shoulders, I made one final adjustment to the dress looking at my reflection critically. The dress looked good but my hair was another matter.

"So, while we're waiting for the prima dona to finish. Why don't you tell us what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Maelia asked her voice a little too high, as she pretended ignorance.

"Yes, yesterday. What did Vidina do to you?" I strained my ears, no longer critiquing myself. Only Teralu had the guts to ask that, I myself would probably wonder until the end of time.

Maelia mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Teralu said sarcastically.

"He carried me over his shoulder, down inside the ship, into the shower stalls..." _In case you're wondering, traveling is really a big thing nowadays and due to the demand of its passengers the ships have all added bathing areas. Great idea don't you think, is there anything worse then stinky men, yuck, don't you all agree? "_ And turned the cold water on." Teralu was howling with laughter, "I _practically_ drowned but he also found hilarious."

"That's all? You seemed pretty pissed with him today; normally that would rate about an hour or two of the cold shoulder not half a day."

Maelia sighed heavily and banged her head against the headboard. "No that's not all, and if either of repeat what I'm about to tell you, I will personally hurt you." Now we're getting to the good part. I smiled and turned my head to get better access at hearing her confession.

"Go on!" Maelia humphed at Teralu.

"I'm getting to it, calm down. Okay while I am sputtering with the cold water ruining my hair, he says I look like a drowned rat and then he...he...THENHEKINDAKISSEDME! And I am not going to repeat that."

She rushed the last part in attempt to keep us from hearing her, I am used to this approach of hers so I was ready, but shocked as hell "He kissed you!"

"Lenne! I said neither of you was to repeat this!"

"But I thought you meant to other people so that didn't count." I was slightly afraid of what she might do, especially since we were going to be sharing a room tonight, who knows what she will do to me while I am asleep later.

Teralu however was not in the least bit intimidated or satisfied. "What kind of kiss? Was it you're a cute baby sister on the cheek, or damn you look good wet on the mouth?"

"Teralu!" Maelia squealed embarrassment ringing in her voice. "On the mouth." She added quietly. "Now enough talking about this please, It's almost time for Lenne to leave on her date."

Oh shit, I still haven't done anything with my hair. I gathered it quickly and put it in a very loose bun, several strands of hair were left to frame my face as well as my beaded braid. _Perfect_. I slipped my feet in my heeled shoes and walked around the screen.

Maelia let out a wolf whistle. The black satin plain sleeveless dress hugged my curves gently and fell just at the knee. "Just one question where are you going to hide your daggers?"

"I am so glad you decided to come here with me." I nodded vacantly. The weight of my daggers inside their sheaths was pulling my shoulders. They were quite heavy. I just wanted this night to be over. My feet were killing me; I was freezing to death, and bored to tears. One hour into the date and I was ready to hit my head against a stone wall.

I nearly leapt for joy when I heard screams up ahead. Kicking off the offending shoes, and whipped out my daggers, not glancing back, I heard Ariaan run away in fear. Smiling I ran up ahead. As I approached the area I heard three pairs of feet pounding the concrete behind me.

"Lenne! Get out of the way!" In front of me stood the largest Behemoth I have ever seen. I stood fully on its two legs looking furiously at me. I braced myself and stood in the correct attack stance, no one would be able to tell I have never done this before. I heard swearing behind me, as Chance, Vidina, and Pacce quickly accompanied me.

We all waited for the battle to start. The Behemoth raised its head and roared. It's clawed hand coming out to backslap us. We all ducked Pacce moved first. While the clawed hand was still in motion he ducked under it and slashed his stomach with a mighty samurai sword. It jerked slightly back, but remained relatively unharmed.

It roared in anger and proceeded to slam its fist on Vidina. He jumped quickly out of the way pulling two massive machine guns from behind his back. He constantly shot at the beast. It waved its arms swatting at the bullets like they were pesky flies. Nothing was fazing this monster.

Chance shook his head drawing his sword he waited for an opening and proceeded to attack the torso in a series of slashes before running back to his place beside me. Watching for his next opening. The Behemoth leaned on all fours roaring at me. Unsure what to do I just stared at its teeth. The daggers at my side began to vibrate and heat up, I took my eyes off the monster for a second and looked at them they glowed bright white. Suddenly I moved swiftly. My arms crossed each other and uncrossed on the blue hide splitting it in two, the daggers cutting through its skin like a knife through butter. It roared one final time as it disappeared into pyreflies.

All three of the guys looked at me in shock, as if seeing me for the first time. Chance looked quickly at my clothes his eyes raging. "What are you wearing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay I believe I did it Warior asked for on e big fight and one big fiend. This was the first fight scene I have ever written. If you have read Spiral you would know I kept from writing them particularly because I thought I wouldn't be able to do them very well.

angelwolves asked for a Vidina Maelia romance, something involving the youth league or new Yevon. Unfortunately those two groups no longer exist in my story only the order of Spira exists, it combines both parties. and is based on the order of Yevon that Trema was apart of. I also gave you what Vidina did to Maelia like you asked about, so how did you like your bonus chapter, was it okay? It was definitely the longest chapter I have ever written.

Ciao for now

Jade


	15. Goodbyes are never easy

Dream Another Dream

Note: Sorry it's been so hectic work and that stupid driving class. Oh well. Thank you again angelwolves and Warior for the suggestions for the previous chapter. Thank you italiansummoner for the review and you will be seeing much more of the guy in Lenne's dream. Taiki, (just wondering is that your name or do you like the Twelve Kingdoms, its a great anime!) anyway, yes Yuyin will definitely be coming in soon, not exactly sure how soon though. Raziel, the reviews I already have _do _count towards the 100-review bonus chapter, which means only 38 reviews to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 14

Well after the fight, things didn't really calm down at least not to me. I'm sure you know what I mean mother. As soon as we returned Maelia and Teralu assaulted me with questions. Maelia kept bugging me about the date and whether or not Ariaan kissed me or not, and Teralu kept asking me about the fight. It was a long time before they let me get some sleep. Oh well the joy of friends.

Something bizarre happened that night though, something that had never happened before. I dreamed of nothing all I saw was black, no sound no light. When I woke the next morning I convinced myself that the reason I didn't see him was because of what Chance had told me back in Kilika. When I held my conversations with him at night I speak aloud, or talk in my sleep rather, I also remembered that I vowed that I would not share a room with anyone in case they heard me. But Luca was getting ready to host the opening Blitzball games so there were only two rooms available, one for the boys and one for the girls. My worry must have kept him away. What else could have been?

"Good morning everyone." I looked up from the table my friends were eating breakfast at and saw Vidina, Pacce, and Chance approach us. Chance was still scowling, he hadn't stopped since the fight ended the previous night, talk about holding a grudge...but hang on, what does he have to be mad about.

Pacce came closer to us and smiled kindly, "if you three don't mind we will be traveling through the Mi'ihen highroad on foot today, and if we are to reach D'Jose Temple before dark were going to have to leave within the hour."

Maelia's mouth dropped, "on foot! You got to be kidding me!"

Pacce smiled broadly at her, "Unfortunately there is an increase of deadly fiends on the highroad, so the chocobos don't stand a chance. And they have also trashed Rin's machina hovers." Maelia was getting nervous, shaking; she was scared I think.

"Airship?" Pacce shook his head dismally.

"If we leave that fiend on the highroad how long before it attacks some traveler or worse Luca? It's best if we exterminate them. Unless you're afraid, there is nothing to be ashamed of if you are. You could stay here or call the Celsius."

Maelia glared openly at him. "Who said anything about us being afraid?"

Teralu put a restraining hand on Maelia's shoulder before addressing Pacce. "Its not that we are afraid, but more that we have had no real practice in a fight. Lenne's fight last night could have been beginner's luck, or a fluke. But the truth is until we have fought more; we will only get in your way." The two looked calmly at each other with respect in their eyes, who knew Teralu could be so mature and eloquent.

Pacce nodded slowly, before saying "why don't you three get a little practice, while we continue on. Mount Gagazet, I believe has no new fiend, from what I hear the Rhonso destroyed the one threatening them, all that should be left are the normal fiends."

Teralu smiled lightly "yes we will go there, but don't be surprised when we return quickly, we'll meet you at the moonflow I'm sure."

"Your parents are going to kill me if they knew I abandoned you three." It was time to say our goodbyes; the boys were preparing to leave for D'Jose temple. Pacce and Teralu had moved on strategizing on where we would meet up with them, and Maelia had gone to a traveler's sphere to call her uncle, Brother, for a ride.

I was alone with Vidina outside the Luca Cafe. He was very worried I could tell he absolutely hated the idea of leaving us to our own devices. "Don't worry, it will be our little secret."

"You only say that cause you would be in trouble too." He was smiling but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"I'll take care of Maelia I promise." His eyes went wide, "and don't even think about denying anything."

"You do that. I want you to promise me you three will meet us at the moonflow in one piece, that's the only way I'm gonna let you three on that airship."

Pacce, Teralu, and Maelia were coming up to us. "I promise."

Maelia grabbed my arm jumping up and down, "They're her, they're here, at dock four! Come on we gotta go, come on come on!"

Pacce motioned at Vidina, "We also must be going, and we'll see you in two days." But wait where was Chance, the jerk didn't even say goodbye see if I care. I waved at Vidina and Pacce as we split in opposite directions, if there is one thing I don't do well with it is goodbyes. Vidina is my brother in every way but blood. "Goodbye." I whispered.

Slinging my bag around my shoulder, I gathered a breath straightened my back and shoulders, hardening myself for the task at hand. Turing away from their retreating backs I saw my two best friend's yards ahead of me walking slowly to the pier. "Big jerk didn't even say goodbye!"

"The nerve." Gasping I turned abruptly around right in front of me was the jerk himself. Smirking and regarding me with a mischievous glint in his eye. Clearing my voice I said shakily "Vidina and Pacce are leaving now, so unless you want to be left behind I suggest you go."

"You do? Really? Hmm..How about that." Suddenly the light in his eyes dimmed he quickly grabbed my chin and...

I blankly walked by my friends who were now staring at me in complete and total shock. Touching my lips softly I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes it's a short chapter. HEEHEE I love leaving you guys hanging, I'm sure you know what Chance did to say bye.

Ciao for now

Jade


	16. Backup

Dream Another Dream

Note: Well what can I say I hate being predictable.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 15

"There is no way it can still be alive!" Chance yelled watching the large bird prepare to make another dive at him.

"Just keep attacking!" Vidina dodged the clawed wing rolling in the loose dirt that was the Mi'ihen highroad, swearing lightly as the black claw scraped his back drawing blood.

"We...we can't...keep...this up." Pacce said as he panted with exhaustion, using his samurai sword to prop himself up. His head ducked. Chance moved a step back, digging in his pack he looked for any remaining potions that he could give Pacce.

"Chance look out!" Vidina roared. Chance looked up in time to see the large beak diving down towards him once more. Suddenly a flash of silver shot through the air, the bird abandoned its dive in order to escape the blade.

"Your backup has arrived!"

****

TWO DAYS EARLIER

I walked by my friends with a glazed expression, touching my lips gently. I heard Teralu tell Maelia "come on we better grab her before she walks into the fountain."

Coming up on either side of me they took my arms and smiled brightly. We all shared a look before bursting with laughter. Giggling like four-year-olds we raced to the pier.

Running through the city, we passed the Goers, who smiled and waved, except Ariaan who looked like he was trying to disappear. Apparently, now I heard this from Vidina, Chance had found out that Ariaan had run off instead of 'protecting' me so he hunted him down and taught him a lesson. Vidina wouldn't tell me how he 'taught' him a lesson, but it looks like Ariaan desperately wants to forget it, but wait, he didn't have that black eye last night. Hmm...

We continued to run laughing as we went. Causing people to smile and laugh themselves, like the happiness we exuded effected them as well, reminding them of their younger years. An old couple sat on a bench holding hands the woman rested her head on her partner's shoulder a small smile lighting her face as her eyes followed us.

The three of us broke up to run around some kids running in the opposite direction I patted their heads as We raced past each other their balloons streaming in the air.

We quickly ran toward the stadium, We heard a surprised "HEY!" Some of the Aurochs were gathered outside the entrance. I saw our parents who had been talking to Wakka, turn around and stare shocked at us. Not wanting to be stopped we grinned broadly, waved, and continued running toward the pier away from their still shocked faces.

The thrill and happiness welled up inside me; this was what an adventure was supposed to be like!

We didn't stop running until we were inside the Celsius. The door closed behind us, we doubled over gasping for air and trying to contain our excitement. Teralu was the first to recover, almost instantly she changed back to her stoic self. Although hints of a smile remained. Gaining some composure we walked up the stairs into the engine room. We walked slowly by the pumps; the air was so hot in here.

"Gullwings report to the Bridge!" Brother's voice rang clearly through the ship's speakers.

"I wonder if he means us?" I asked Maelia, silently wondering how odd it will be for her to call her uncle 'brother' since that was his name, talk about confusing!

Shrugging Teralu continued up some more stairs moving towards the elevator. "Let's just go."

"You know I think this is the first time we've been on this ship. How do you know where we're going?" I asked Teralu, she merely pointed to a map inside the elevator.

"That's handy." Maelia poked the map as if testing it.

"It's not going to bite you." Maelia stuck her tongue out at Teralu.

"I know that!"

"Then stop acting like you have never seen a machine before. It's embarrassing." Teralu folded her arms across her chest.

"Who are you calling embarrassing huh?" Maelia stomped her foot and tried to look intimidating.

"You're both embarrassing _me_."

"Lenne, whose side are you on!"

The elevator came to abrupt stop and the doors slid open, in the hallway stood Buddy and Brother. It was a happy reunion. "Where is everyone else?" I asked Buddy as we walked to the bridge.

"Well besides Barkeep, we're it." I looked questioningly at him, "Well when your parents left we were planning on recruiting some new members, but..." Buddy pointed to Brother who was ahead of us talking to his niece. "Brother just didn't like any of the girls, said they lacked character."

"What about Shinra?"

"He left shortly after your parents, said he had important things to do, said he didn't have any time to spend flying around with us. Brother didn't say it, but I think he really misses the little guy. He's been kind of down these last couple of years. But when he heard Maelia call for a ride, well he flew high speed straight to Luca, almost crashed into the stadium."

Brother stood in the middle of the room, waving impatiently at us. I moved next to Maelia and Teralu, wondering what this was about. "Congratulations you are the new and improved Gullwings!" Smiling at each other we bowed before Brother and Buddy. Buddy nodded his head appreciatively.

But wait, our parents were called YRP, so does that make us LMT, doesn't sound very good, Buddy most have also thought about that, "Umm, how about the Gullwingettes." My face scrunched up in distaste.

"NO! NO! NO! The Gulls!" Brother shouted. Again I felt nauseas.

"The wings." Buddy offered.

"Angels." Barkeep said from behind us.

Maelia jumped up and down; "yeah yeah we'll be Buddy's Angels!"

"I am the leader, me! Not Buddy! My angels! Mine!" Brother swung his arms up and down; we all laughed at the sight.

"So where are we going Lenne?" Buddy asked when I stepped up next to his seat.

"Mount Gagazet."

Brother jumped into his seat, "Mount Gagazet full speed!"

Buddy shook his head grumbling, he whispered to me, "He's really missed saying that." Brother glared at him sharply, "so Lenne where do you guys want to be dropped off, the ruins, the fayth's scar, the mountaintop, mountain trail, or do you wanna see Kimhari." I sighed deeply.

"I think the mountain trail, I'd love to see Kimhari, but we really don't have the time right now."

"Alright, hold on!"

"Just call us when you're ready to be picked up." I nodded at Buddy as he gave us small transmitters. "Oh and be careful what you speak about, Brother has an eavesdropping habit."

"WHAT!" Buddy quickly moved back to his chair, "don't pay attention to him. Angels! Out!" Recognizing an order when we hear one, we left for the mountain.

Maelia raced out of the ship and promptly turned deep blue, "So cold, so damn cold." Shaking she tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms.

"Here." Teralu flung a jacket at Maelia's head. "That should teach not to just go running out of the ship like that."

We both emerged from the ship wearing a jacket. "Legs...still...frozen..." Teralu rolled her eyes. And walked past her.

"Deal with it."

Maelia growled and balled her fists; I followed Teralu as she ran towards a fiend. "Wait...ffffooorrr...mmmmeee!" Maelia ran jerkily after us.

"Well how was your training session?" Buddy asked as we boarded the ship two days later.

"Excellent!"

A buzzing on one of the monitors caused Buddy to return to his seat. He cursed fluently in Spiran and Al Behd.

"What is it!" Brother shouted annoyed at being interrupted from talking with us.

"A distress call from Mi'ihen highroad."

Teralu, Maelia, and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Brother turned to face the front of the ship, gesturing with his arms "Gullwings and Angels, to Mi'ihen Highroad!"

"Full speed?" Buddy asked looking at Brother.

"Is there any other speed?"

Upon reaching the highroad we saw Vidina, Pacce, and Chance getting their behinds whopped. "Chance look out!" I saw Vidina yell at Chance, and watched the bird lower its beak, I quickly raised one of my daggers, and pressed the trigger, causing on of the blades to fly at the bird.

Luckily it worked and the bird abandoned its dive, flying back to evade the blade.

Maelia jumped in the air waving an arm "Your Backup has arrived!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well that was a long, long, long, chapter. I promise Warior that the fight will take place in the next chapter, it won't be missed or skipped. Well I hop you all liked it.

Ciao for Now

Jade


	17. The giant flower attacks!

Dream another Dream 

Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I got a new computer, and it took a while to get it all set up. So in order to make it up to you guys I'm giving you two new chapters instead of one. Oh look its sweet sixteen!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 16

The large bird roared in anger as the three of us ran towards it, I pulled back and dug through my pack for a glass orb. While I was searching Maelia and Teralu moved to their positions bringing their weapons out. Teralu emitted a strange blue light that quickly caught the creature and gave its stats.

Grand Zu HP 84,999 MP 176 NO WEAKNESSES

Great they hadn't even dented the creature. The blue light flickered briefly then faded completely. Once more the creature was moving flapping its wings together to create one large gust. The wind blew my hair into my face as my hand grabbed the smooth object. I looked up at Teralu as she brought out her spiked mace. Bracing her feet her eyes studied the creature for a potentially weak spot. If the creature had had an original HP of 85,000 that meant the only attack that had hurt the creature was the one that I had shot at it. The head swooped down. And Teralu as graceful as a dancer moved toward it drew back her mace and swung it in a perfect circle all three spiked balls hit its head breaking the skin. She jumped back to dodge the counterattack and once more braced her legs.

Maelia also held an orb in her hand she nodded at me. We threw them up in the air lightning came from them and enveloped us. Pulling us into the air as my clothes changed to white robes, and hers changed to a pop diva's dress. Putting us gently back on the ground we quickly moved into position once more. Maelia yelled clearly "Darkness Dance!" Instantly the creature was blinded by a black smoke coming from its eyes. Maelia started dancing around crazily shaking her hips and waving her arms. Vidina had a very strange look on his face as he watched her dumbstruck.

Pulling out the staff I had been given when I change Dresspheres I brought it to my front, I turned and faced Pacce, who looked the worst of the three. "Full-Cure!" White light shot from me and circled around him like smoke. The cuts and bruises he had received quickly healed and faded. Standing firmly once more he nodded his thanks to me before pulling his sword back and bracing his feet. I turned to Vidina and waited for my energy to return so that I could heal him as well.

Chance bent down preparing to attack once more. Focusing on Vidina I willed my energy to come back quicker. I didn't notice the claw inches from me until it was batted away from me. Chance stood panting in front of me. I smiled at his back and turned to Vidina once more. Finally I was ready; once more I brought the staff to me and yelled "Full-Cure!" The long bleeding cut on his back healed leaving only a thin red line and torn bloody clothes. He smiled gratefully at me before taking out his gun and firing wildly at the creature's head. It screeched in apparent anger, I don't think it liked how things were going, smart bird.

I turned to face Chance's back once more calling up my energy. The bird's eyes narrowed at me, I think it figured out I was to blame for ruining its hard work by curing my friends. Lifting its beak it started to dive bomb at me. Chance pushed me out of the way and took the attack straight on, knocking him unconscious. Okay maybe that was heroic but also stupid, I can take care of myself. Who does he think he is being all noble and shit? Grrr.

I felt the energy return, looking at Chance lying on the ground "Full- life!" Chance got up shakily before rushing an attack swing his sword left and right. No thank you, nothing see if I ever heal him again.

Maelia finished up her dance and looked at me. Waiting for me to tell what to do, Teralu also turned to me. I moved my head slightly to indicate I wanted them to get away. Maelia ran over to Vidina careful not to get in his line of fire. Smacking the side of his head she motioned for him to follow her. Running past Chance, who was still hitting the bird with his sword, she approached Pacce. He looked slightly confused but followed her anyway as she moved far down the road. I looked at Teralu then at Chance. Teralu rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back to where Maelia was. Now that it was only me and the bird I produced another glass orb. It had a pinkish purple hue to it. I threw it delicately up in the air. Suddenly I was incased in a pink light, my body turned a white a skirt formed on my waist and slowly became a very revealing dress. When the light faded my hair was white and I very long flowing cape rippled around me. I was still in the air floating with five gigantic petals behind me. I was the center of a very large flower, the Floral Fallal, my mother's special Dressphere. The bird reared back and regarded me with beady eyes. It few to attack me but the petals closed protectively around me, sheltering me from the bird's razor sharp beak. "Great Whirl!" The creature screeched in agony as the wind slapped it knocking it to the ground. It rose shakily flying uncomfortably with what looked like a broken wing. "Left pistol, Half-death petals!" The bird fell lower in the air flying inches above the ground laboring itself to keep its wings moving. "Right pistol, Floral Bomb!"

The creature fell to the ground once more but this time it would never get up again. It burst into several pyreflies, disappearing for good. I heard the rushing footsteps alerting me that my friends were returning. The petals closed around me before fading leaving me dressed once more in my regular clothes and both feet firmly on the ground. Teralu and Maelia shrieked happily hugging me. The three guys looked uneasily at us as we jumped up and down giggling madly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow an entire chapter of fighting, was it okay?

Ciao for now Jade


	18. A strange pillow

Dream another Dream 

Note: And here is the other chapter, oh and angelwolves thank you for liking Garinea, I promise I will try to update it soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 17

"What was that?" Vidina seemed to be the first of the three to regain his powers of speech, but it wasn't until we had reached the entrance of the Djose temple. "What was what?" Maelia asked knowing perfectly well what he was referring to.

"That giant flower that Lenne became!" Vidina yelled angrily. He hates it when we keep things from him. Also I think he's a little upset that I beat the creature in three hits when they had been fighting it all day and hadn't scratched it.

Maelia shook her head in annoyance, "It was a giant flower that Lenne became, duh!" She yelled right back at him, growling at each other they clenched their fists, and proceeded to get into one hell of a fight. Teralu patted my back and lightly pushed my through the doors of the temple, as the screaming continued.

Settling into the room the Al Behd diggers had given us girls, I sat on the mat. Weary from the day's fight. Transforming into mom's special Dressphere took a lot of energy. Teralu believes this is because the sphere is not really meant for me. I could use it unlike the others because it was my mother's but it would never be as easy for me as it was for her, simply because I was not her.

When we had joined the Gullwings, or really Brother and Buddy, they gave us all of our parents old Dresspheres. My eyes began to droop, the waves of sleep pulling me under. That night I was so tired I don't remember what happened in my sleep, all I heard was someone calling my name in desperation.

That morning I was still tired but it was much more manageable. I was half awake lying comfortably on the mat with my eyes shut tight. Stretching slightly I wrapped my arms around my pillow. It was very warm, hard, smooth, and...? Opening my eyes I saw my arms wrapped tightly around a waist shrieking I moved back quickly hitting my head against the wall. It was a guy I had never seen before staring at me intently.

I heard Maelia's voice yell through the closed door, "Is she awake yet Yuyin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heeheehee! I said I'd write two chapters, and I did indeed write two but I never said how long they would be. That seemed like a good place to end it. Ciao for now Jade


	19. an unfathomable attraction

Dream another Dream 

Note: Well howdy! Hmm...nothing much to chat about, nothing new really, except I got a new job that frees up my weekends so I will have time once more to dedicate to my stories, yippee! Well Yuyin has finally made his interest, and all you sick people out there, I realize how you could mistake what I wrote about Lenne, she had her arms only wrapped around his waist, I was trying to describe the difference between his tummy and a pillow, not anything else. ;) heehee, when I reread it I also wondered myself...anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 18

I stared at the door in shock, I guess I still wasn't completely awake, because I all could do was sit against the wall with my eyes bulging out. My eyes watched the wood unfocused while my brain tried to catch up.

"Sorry if I scared you." The soft voice snapped me out of my daze abruptly, Calming down I turned to look at the man still sitting on my bed. My first thought wasn't good considering the circumstances. In case your wondering, it was 'damn...' profound don't you think? He was without a doubt hot neatly cut blond hair that had a couple streaks of brown, a great, and I mean great physique, and chocolate brown eyes.

I think we sat there about 10 full minutes staring at each other, it felt like even if I wanted to look away I wouldn't be able to physically. My ears caught the conversation just barely that was going on in the other room. But my brain refused to process it, every cell was being used to take in every detail of the person staring just as intensely back at me. My ears twitched with annoyance at some raised voices. Seconds later the door slammed against the wall, without enough force to splinter the wood and to get our attention. In the doorway stood a very pissed Chance. His legs were braced apart, and his arms crossed in front of his chest glowering at...I guess Yuyin...

I fount the wave of shame cursing through me, what was I ashamed of, I hadn't done anything wrong, stupid conscience. "Is there a reason why you're in here?" Chance voice sounded deceptively calm, a complete contrast to his appearance.

I moved my gaze from Chance to see how Yuyin's reaction. He continued to sit, his face completely calm, and had a bored expression. Like he didn't even think Chance was a threat. Honestly if they got into a fight, I don't know who I'd bet on. The tension was choking the room.

"I told him to wake up Lenne." The voice was not the one I expected. My mouth fell open...it was Teralu's idea? Maelia I could understand, she would do it just because she would think it was hilarious. But Teralu why would she do that?

I think Chance was just as shocked as I was. He was looking at her like she grew two heads and started to do a musical number, tap dancing. The visual image caused me to start giggle. Which of course made everyone look at me like I finally snapped.

"I think we should give her time to get dressed." Teralu looked pointedly at Chance after saying that. Chance smiled while his eyes remained icy. He walked over to the bed and pulled Yuyin up.

"Looked like you were having trouble moving there." His voice had sharpness. He was definitely not acting like his normal flippant self. He looked at Yuyin who hadn't made a move towards the door yet, and leaned down kissing me on the cheek. His eyes never left the other guy's face. Straightening He began pushing Yuyin through the door. He winked at me as he closed the door behind him.

I was still sitting there, no longer giggling, what on Spira was that about? Had everyone gone loony? I stood up and began dressing all the while thinking. Yuyin...the son of Leblanc and Nooj...Nooj! Who better to ask about the store and the rumors of Guadosalam then Yuyin? Maybe that was why Teralu asked him to wake me up, I was just too slow to realize. But then again she knows how long it takes for me to be aware of the world around me when I wake up; it takes a good thirty minutes. Sighing I braced myself in front of the door, I was a little afraid to go out there.

Afraid of the reaction I had when I first saw Yuyin; it was just so strange, like I wasn't even in control of myself. I must have stood there awhile. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I moved to open the door only to find myself sandwiched between it and the wall, gosh my head hurt, and my nose. "Oww." I let out very softly.

"Lenne? Where did you go? I know you haven't left the room yet I've been standing outside for a good hour!" Chance voice boomed through the room. He must have heard my whimper since he closed the door a little. He blushed in embarrassment. "I uh...didn't hurt you with the door too much did I?" His hand moved to the back of his head as he nervously messed up his hair. I narrowed my eyes without saying anything. "Umm...here let me look at your head.

I sighed heavily before moving away from the wall, turning my back to him. I felt his hands gently check my head, moving my hair slightly. His fingers moved over the back of my head lightly until I whimpered "hmm...you've got a nasty bruise here. Looks like your going to have a chocobo sized egg on your head later. My shoulders slumped in defeat, nothing ever goes right does it...grrr...suddenly I felt his lips lightly kiss the bruise. My cheeks turned crimson instantly. "all better...umm I ah...just came in to tell you that we're leaving for the moonflow soon...so ah you better hurry." With that he ran out of the room like there was a fire. I slammed the door behind him...guys...there just so...so...grrrr...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hmmm wasn't that entertaining?

Ciao for now Jade


	20. I didnt know the circus was in town?

Dream another Dream 

Note: Hmmmm...lets see for some obscure reason I got 5 reviews for the last chapter but only posted two of them, sorry to those three that sent in those reviews, I do appreciate that you like the story. Oh in case you didn't notice I finally moved the story from the FFX listing to the FFX2 listing. Well I am counting the three missing reviews in the 100 review special, so that makes 76! Yippee! 24 more reviews to go. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 19

Rubbing the back of my head and grumbling under my breath, I continued to pack preparing for the journey to the moonflow. If we made good time today we might make it to Guadosalam before nightfall. "Lenne! Lenne!" The door swung open revealing Maelia looking quite excited, her eyes were wide and she was jumping up and down. Behind her stood Teralu with a less than enthused look on her face.

"What?" I was getting mighty curious, what could possibly so exciting, and at the same time upset Teralu. Then a horrible thought crossed my mind, "Chance and Yuyin aren't fighting are they?"

"NO! I mean yeah...but that's not the good news! Lenne! Where are you going, don't you wanna know WHATS GOING ON!" I was already racing out of the room, Maelia and Teralu racing after me. How dare those two fight, how juvenile! Racing to the entrance of the temple the anger rose up inside of me, they weren't inside.

I walked up to the main doors and shoved them open, all I can say is that the sight that greeted me was definitely one I wasn't expecting, but how was I supposed to know, maybe I should have listened to Maelia before running off.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

Due to unimaginable circumstances the journey to the Moonflow was cancelled for the day, instead we spent the day in the temple catching up with our parents. They all came Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Gippal, Paine, Baralai, Lulu, and Wakka. Our dash in Luca, must have tipped them off about our location.

As bad as it was to be chewed out by my parents for making them worry, it was much worse for Vidina. Lets just say Auntie Lu, and Uncle Wakka were not pleased with Vidina for joining the Order of Spira, without telling them.

But the biggest shock came when my parents announced that they would all be joining us. Rikku jumped into the air "YRP is back in action!" I looked at my two best friends, they both were smiling. While our parents were reliving there past glories, telling stories of the heroism I slipped out of the temple. It was still early; the sun had not begun to set yet. It might seem childish but I was enjoying myself before, I felt free, don't get me wrong I love my parents dearly, but this was my time, I needed to be able to spread my wings. Another night at the temple didn't sound too appealing. Glancing back at the large ornate doors, I let out a large sigh.

I decided then and there that I was going to the moonflow that night, my friends would understand, and wouldn't be too mad at me. Luckily I still had my bag with me from when I ran to stop the fight. Readjusting its straps I turned my gaze from the temple to the bridge on the other side.

Behind me I heard the metal door scrape against the rock as the door opened. There was only one pair of footsteps. "Hey kiddo." The corners of my mouth picked up, smiling I looked to my side I looked at my father, no matter how much I longed to be on my own, I still loved being around him.

I think because of Jecht he worried before I was born about the kind of dad he would be, but simply by worrying about it he was a better father, because his concerns meant he cared.

"It's becoming a three ring circus in there. Maelia is more like her mother than ever before, the two of them in the same room is more than I can handle." Shaking his head in exasperation he looked toward the bridge. "Well enough about me, don't you think you better get going before it gets too dark." My eyes widened in astonishment.

"I'm your father, I always know what your thinking." His eyes were sparkling with silent laughter. "Anyways you really better get moving before someone comes out and sees you. The moonflow is a breeze to find, when you get to the fork in the road, go right." Tidus began walking back to the temple doors.

"Aren't you going to tell me to be careful?"

"Lenne, I've never had to worry about you, you've always been able to take care of yourself." He turned once more to look at me. His eyes told me he was telling the truth, he looked past me and smirked, "besides its not like you'll be alone. Now go on, I'll hold off the search party as long as I can."

Smiling broadly at him I nodded my head and ran lightly across the first bridge. Slowing to a stroll I continued over the second bridge. Once more I was shocked as I saw a figure leaning against the railing legs crossed and head lowered. "Took you long enough."

"Chance, what are you doing here?" He lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Waiting for you." He pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of me. "We better get going we might get lost if it gets too dark." He offered me his hand. I looked at it before raising my eyes to his, smiling I took his offered hand, and together we began our journey to the moonflow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciao for now Jade


	21. The Tragedy of Lovers

Dream another Dream 

Note: Hiya! Sorry it's been soooo long; it was not writer's block I swear! I have been cursed with a very busy month. My new job keeps me busy during the week so I write on the weekends only this month I had my wisdom teeth removed, then some friends from NY visited me, then I had my Driving Test! Well I am going to try to make this an extremely long chapter to compensate. Okay Chapter 13 was the longest chapter at 1,965 words, so I am determined to make this one longer. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 20

We walked in a comfortable silence along the rubble path toward the moonflow, the sun burning red on the horizon bathing the ground and trees in an orange glow. I looked at Chance through the corner of my eye. He had his face turned toward the shrubs, and trees that lined the road, looking away from me.

Since he was no longer trying to converse with me I allowed myself the luxury of thinking about the past week. Leaving home for the first time had been absolutely frightening; of course I would never let my friends realize that I had only been acting brave. Inside I had felt like a child who just wanted to be comforted. Now when I looked back on my thoughts and fears it disgusted me. I never wanted to be that weak again, or depend on anyone to comfort and save me.

I stopped walking and looked at the ground thoughtfully. I felt Chance's eyes on me when he realized I was no longer walking beside him. He didn't ask me what was wrong, points for him. I had stopped because it had suddenly hit me with astonishing clarity. I was running away. Here I am angry at myself for being so weak in the past, while I am continuing to be weak by running away again.

A smile began to form on my lips. Raising my eyes to Chance's confused ones my smile turned to a full grin, without warning I ran furiously in the opposite direction back to the Djose temple. I waved my hand when I heard Chance's surprised shout, I don't think this went quietly as he had planned it. I don't know what was going through my head really at that moment; I just knew that I could no longer run away from...well from something. I'm not even sure what I had been running from or how long I had been running from it. It was more than a week, it felt like years.

I slowed down when I reached the bridges, I sighed deeply when I saw the temple before me. It was time, time to tell them. Gathering courage and straightening my shoulders I walked bravely across the first bridge. I heard pounding feet behind me. I knew Chance had caught up with me. He huffed at my side, opening his mouth to ask me what the hell I was doing. I simply held up my hand as a motion for him to not say it. He was not going to stop me.

I think he was rather peeved at that, but I didn't really care. This wasn't about him, and frankly I didn't care to hear him question me. But even if it had upset him, he had ceased trying to stop me. It was pointless really; I can be quite stubborn as my parents can vouch, irrationally so.

Walking briskly across the final bridge I observed the Celsius hovering slightly above the temple. I guess Brother and Buddy had come to check up on us. But what surprised me more was that next to the Celsius was Great Uncle Cid's airship. It seems like this was to be one large reunion.

Chance continued to bristle by my side, plainly upset that his plan for a romantic night on the moonflow alone had been foiled. The noise on the other side of the doors was unbelievable; frankly I was shocked that so many people would be able to fit in the temple. Straining my ears I heard my mother yell "What do you mean she went to the moonflow! You let her go all alone! Tidus!"

"Yuna, she's an adult now she can go where she chooses. Besides she didn't go alone. Chance went with her."

"What! You let her go alone with a guy she just met! Tidus that is the single most irresponsible thing I have ever heard!"

"Yuna relax."

"Relax! He tells me to relax when my only daughter goes off in the middle of the night with a complete stranger."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

"No I don't! We'll just have to leave now and catch up with them before he gets any ideas! Rikku! Paine! Let's Go!"

I sighed heavily; leave it to mom to make it dramatic. Shaking my head in amusement I pulled the doors open. "Did you miss me?" It was rather funny the color your face went mother, I don't think I have ever seen so many shades of red before. Maybe now you can see the humor of the situation. Or maybe not.

"Lenne! Wha...what...I don't...you..."

"What Yuna is trying to say is 'what were you thinking?' isn't that right Yuna?" Auntie Lu had supplied when all my mother seemed capable of was an angry stutter.

"I wasn't." That got a reaction out of everyone the anger in my mother's eyes cooled and turned to confusion, as did everyone else's except Yuyin who had a contemplative look, his eyes showed understanding and unspoken support. I hadn't even really had a conversation with him. Technically I hadn't even spoken to him before, but his presence comforted part of me, the part that had been hypnotized by him earlier that day.

"I have something I need to talk to all of you about. First off, I'm sorry for running off like that, it was childish and I'm sorry if I worried you mother. I didn't even greet you all properly. It is wonderful to see you all." I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgement and welcome, and then proceeded to sit on the ground. Chance looked down at me like I was crazy. I saw Yuyin also sit down, he lounged on the top of the steps with his back propped up against the door.

It was kind of weird the way he seemed to just understand me without any effort. He smiled softly at me. He really was the complete opposite of Chance. Chance was irrational, arrogant, and well hard headed. Yuyin appeared to be calm, kind, and gentle. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I had to concentrate on the task at hand; I would have plenty of time to dissect my feelings later.

Looking up at the confused mass, "You might want to sit down, I have a feeling this is going to be a very long talk." They looked at each other hoping that one of them would know what this was about. Maelia and Teralu were the first to plop down, followed by Rikku and Cid. Paine rolled her eyes and moved to stand by one of the lightning pillars crossed her arms and leaned back against it. The guys shrugged at each other and sat reluctantly. Before long the only one left standing, besides Paine, was my mother she still had a demanding look in her eyes, "please." She nodded stiffly and sat in between my fathers legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I've been keeping this from you for about nine years now." My mother's brow furrowed in worry. "So I am going to ask all of you not to interrupt me." I looked pointedly at my parents.

"When I was eight, I came to you guys about a nightmare I had, about a giant machina, Vegnangun. You told me it was from the stories and then decided the only way to stop them was by no longer telling me the stories of it and Sin. I didn't tell you then, but the nightmares did not stop after that." My mother moved her hands to clutch my father's that he had around her waist. The troubled look in her eyes was becoming magnified. I looked in the faces of the other's worry was in most of their eyes, all except Chance, Pacce, Cid, Teralu, Maelia, Brother, and Buddy. Their eyes still held confusion. They didn't understand the importance of this.

"They no longer come to me." Relief poured from my parents, mother relaxed and even smiled slightly. "He comes instead." That had mom's eyes pop wide open and her back ramrod straight. "I don't know who he is, but he's been in my dreams for almost seven years now. He talks to me, but I can't see him, I'm always in this small patch of light, sitting on these flowers, everywhere else is black."

YRP exchanged a look, I don't know what the look meant but at least they were not interrupting me, so I continued. "I don't think they are really dreams, in fact I think he said something about how my imagination had nothing to do with the 'dream world' so if my imagination wasn't involved it couldn't be just a dream could it? Oh I almost forgot." I fished the necklace out from under my shirt and held up the delicate silver piece so that they all could see it. "He gave this to me for my birthday, he said it was a locket and that it had a secret opening, but he said I would have to figure it out on my own." The old gold glinted in the light of the lightning. "If it was just a dream why, do I still have it, why didn't it fade in the morning like he did."

"Shuyin." Mother said quietly.

My eyes left the locket and focused on my mom, behind her I saw Yuyin raise his eyebrow as he also watched her.

"Who?" I was confused, not surprising after all I'm sure they had kept many things from me.

"Lenne, you remember Vegnangun, but do you remember the two poor souls it destroyed?" I shook my head, and waited patiently for her to continue. "Over a thousand years ago there were two lovers, Shuyin and...Lenne."

My eyes widened in shock, "I named you after her, because well...I'm getting ahead of myself. Lenne was a singer, a famous one all of Zanarkand knew of, and Shuyin was a famous blitzer. I don't know how they met, but I do know they loved each other deeply, but Lenne was afraid of admitting her feelings, afraid that it would make her weak when she needed to be strong for all the people she loved and who loved her. You see the world was in a war, and she was a Summoner, a very powerful one at that."

I watched attentively as my mother wearily leaned back against my father for support. "She left Shuyin to keep her people safe, but all he wanted more than anything was to keep her safe. So he snuck past the enemies borders and went deep into their underground labyrinths to find the rumored ultimate weapon they had. He found Vegnangun, positive that it was the only thing that could save her. But before he could use it the guards had found him. They locked him away in their prison, Lenne heard of his capture, and his attempt at stealing that fearsome machina. Her love for him made her turn her back on her duty, in order to save him."

I looked away from her and looked at the ground; my mind was racing trying to comprehend what she was saying. "He didn't know she was abandoning the frontline to come after him. Instead his love for her caused him to almost go mad with worry, in a brash attempt he escaped the prison and once more found himself in front of Vegnangun. After being around the guards for so long he knew how to activate the machina. He climbed to the top and proceeded to wake it up. Lenne, arrived before he succeeded, and stopped him from finishing. Consumed with happiness at seeing her he just stared at her. She must have heard the guards approaching for she turned away from him in fear. He quickly joined on the platform in front of the machina, holding her protectively to him when they came...the guards shot them both, killing them."

I felt tears threatening to fall as a deep sorrow, much deeper than anything I have ever felt touch me. I listened as my mother continued the story of how she and her friends became involved in this story, how Shuyin in his despair tried to end all of Spira, how they managed to defeat Vegnangun as well as him. How he was once more united with his love, and finally how they had disappeared together.

"Lenne, the reason we...well I, named you after her was because, I felt the same way when I was carrying you, as when I sang with Lenne's spirit inside of me. You reminded me of her, true you don't resemble her, but your souls...I believe with all my heart, that you are one soul...You are Lenne."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yippeee! I did it I beat my record, and the official count is 2245 words, isn't that wonderful! Well how'd you like that curveball, I promise there are more twists and turns coming, and don't take anything for granted.

Ciao for now Jade


	22. Insomnia

Dream another Dream 

Note: 100 reviews! Yippee! Thank you all, I appreciate your support, comments, and advice. Well To my loyal fans you know what this means chapter 22 (which happens to be my lucky number!) will be all about you. You have until June 4th to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Your wish will be my command. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 21

Shortly after mother's declaration I found myself staring once more at the ceiling of the Djose Temple. Trying desperately to sink in the chocobo feather pillow, Maelia was snoring. I didn't even know she could snore, I guess its true; you don't know someone until you live with them. I was willing sleep to come to me, but oddly enough I felt that I would never sleep again.

I tried earlier to rationalize my insomnia, saying to myself that I was still trying to absorb what my mother had told me. But I know this isn't true, I want the sleep to come, I want to talk to Shuyin, but he is keeping me out. Keeping me awake, but why?

My answer was a very loud grunt then sniffle, glaring I turned and threw my plush pillow at Maelia's head. I didn't wake her up though; she just groaned grabbed the pillow and began snoring again. Angrily I turned to see how Teralu could stand this...this...torture. Narrowing my eyes I spied a piece of small fabric rolled up and inserted in her ear.

After another loud snore I got up and left the room. The lightning arched through the room making it flicker blue. My hope to catch some sleep out here was also shut down when I noticed my parents snuggled on the ground surrounded by their friends, to the point that there was not an inch of floor left. The other side room was occupied by Chance, Pacce, and Vidina so that was out.

Turing away from the main door I looked at the stairs leading to the door of the cloister of trials. Maybe I could sleep in there. I wrapped the blanket I stole from the bed around me, I didn't have my knives with me, but the fiends were supposedly all gone. I walked cautiously up the stairs opening the door slowly so it wouldn't creak and alert my parents or anybody else for that matter.

The lightning was everywhere, surrounding the room, old machina from when the Al Behd used this temple as a laboratory still lay in dismantled parts on the floors. The lightning was so loud I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep in here, mine as well go back to the room and lay in a comfortable bed if sleep was impossible tonight. Oh well...

Lenne...It was so quiet I almost thought it was the wind. Perking my ears I listened for it. Lenne...come...you...must...come... Narrowing my eyes in concentration I tried to judge where the sound was coming from. Lenne you...must...come...Lenne...the...chamber...you...must come...to the...chamber. Chamber? What chamber? My mind raced a thousand miles per minute. Could it mean the chamber of fayth? Moving to the elevator I was a little surprised when it quickly brought me to the second floor of the cloister.

Come...Lenne...come...to...me... The voice was slightly louder confirming my belief that the chamber was indeed the chamber of Fayth. I looked toward the stairwell, the lightning blocked the way, great now how was I supposed to get in. Lenne! Come! With those loud words the blue electricity disappeared completely. The whole temple was silent. I heard footsteps below and a shout; it seems all of the lightning had disappeared taking all the electricity with it, which consequently meant I was stuck up here until it came back.

Marveling at the thought I moved on before the voice could become angry once more. All that greeted me when I got to the chamber was a very large hole. Nobody was there. "Lenne?"

"Yuyin? What are you doing up here? I thought the elevator wasn't working?" I was more than a little surprised to see him behind me. I don't recall hearing him come in.

"Oh I was up here already."

I cocked an eyebrow in question, he blushed slightly and added "There was no room downstairs so I came up here hoping to get some sleep, what about you, what are you doing up here?" His voice was soft and polite, and he seemed genuinely curious.

"Oh I couldn't sleep; Maelia was snoring louder than a Shoopuf. Well I guess it really doesn't matter why we're up here, but what happened to the electricity?" He shrugged, again pointless question, it was gone and no amount of wondering could bring it back. Dropping down on the floor, I leaned my back against the wall and gestured to the place beside me. He sat down beside me and we stared at the gaping hole silently for awhile. "So...you live in Guadosalam right?" I don't believe in wasting time.

"I did, haven't been back for awhile now." He spoke quietly and had a terribly forlorn look in his eyes, great I brought up a painful subject; I really should learn more tact.

"I'm sorry if I brought up something painful." I surprised myself with that apology; I defiantly do not make apologies often, mostly because I don't think I did anything wrong in the first place.

"It's okay, I just miss it sometimes. No matter where I go, what I see, or who I meet I always miss it."

"So what were you doing here at the temple?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; I saw his eyes gloss over, as if completely confused.

"I don't know. It's like my feet brought me here, but I don't know why. To be truthful I was headed in the opposite direction, I was going to the Mushroom rock road Order Headquarters."

"You're a member of the order too?"

He nodded briskly, my brain couldn't compute this. He hadn't meant to come yet here he was. And alone we sat on the floor of the Chamber of Fayth. I began to feel like a chess piece, that someone else was moving around on a board.

Resting my head against the stone I stared at the long almost cylindrical room the carvings on them occasionally gleaming blue. "How long have you been away from Guadosalam?"

"It feels like a lifetime, I used to go back every couple of months, when I first joined the Order, but it's been about three years now."

"What kept you away?" I know it's rude but I was curious, everything about him made me curious. He was like a giant puzzle, or tangled piece of rope.

"Painful memories." The look in his eyes told me not to question what memories those were, they were cold and had a sharp glint to them as he glared at the bottomless hole. Suddenly the whole temple vibrated, and the lightning arched into the room, "I guess we can go back down now." He got gracefully to his feet and offered me his hand, his eyes once warm and gentle as they gazed down at me. As we trudged down the stairs together, I remembered to ask him about Nooj.

We stopped at the elevator, "Aren't you coming down to?" He shook his head no, and then explained that he still wanted to get some sleep before we leave for the Moonflow. I stepped on the elevator, "Oh that reminds me; I saw your father in Kilika a couple of days ago and he left before I could thank him again."

Yuyin's eyes narrowed in confusion, "You must have confused him with someone else; my father's been dead for about five years."

The elevator moved down before I could question him further, How could he be dead? We just saw him less than a week ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It can't be, is Noojie-woojie really dead? How did Yuyin get to Djose Temple? And will Lenne ever get any sleep? The world may never know! Just joking, now remember the next chapter your wish is my command? Maybe we'll do this again with 150 reviews, but honestly I don't know how many more chapters I will make, the story is slowly coming to its end, maybe 10 more, I don't know.

Ciao for Now Jade


	23. The 100 reviews bonus chapter thank you ...

Dream another Dream 

Note: I must say I am ecstatic that you all like this story so much, Okay as I promised here is the second bonus chapter, I gave you all an extra week to get in your requests but only two of you took advantage of this once more. I would like to thank ria-aeon-hunter and Warior for their requests. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 22

"Nooj must be an unsent." Teralu spoke softly; it was still early, not even morning yet. As soon as I returned from the cloister I woke my two friends up and told them everything that had happened. So here we were sitting on the floor around a table that held a lightning reciprocal leaning close whispering conspiratorially. "If Yuyin was telling you the truth, which might not be the case that is the only logical conclusion."

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Maelia looked thoroughly perplexed. "I mean what could he possibly gain from telling Lenne that his father is dead, and weren't you the one that thought Yuyin was so much better than-" Maelia was cut off by Teralu's sharp glare.

"Well some things change." She replied condescendingly. "All I am saying is that everything he said makes no sense, so logic dictates that he is hiding something."

"Oh 'logic dictates' huh? Since when?" Maelia scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at the growling Teralu.

"Guys! Come on if we are going to finish this conversation before everyone wakes up you have to stop fighting."

"Lenne, all I am saying is be careful; don't trust him until we know what exactly is going on. Keep an eye on him, watch his every move."

Maelia slapped Teralu on the arm as she shook her head. "Quit the dramatics jeez, can someone say neurotic? How about Paranoid?" She turned to me and smiled kindly, her eyes held concern, when Maelia's concerned it's definitely time to worry. "I don't really understand what is going on either, but you cant go throughout life afraid to trust someone just because you think they have hidden motives. Oh and by the way I so do not snore!"

Teralu snorted, and I choked on my laughter. A soft rap on the door brought us back. Groaning I stood up and stretched my tired muscles. It was still very early, what crazy insane, strange, freak would voluntarily be up this early. The door even protested as it creaked when I opened it. Chance stood on the other side looking wide awake. Hmm...I wonder why I didn't see this one coming. He didn't say anything just motioned with his head, toward the cloister. His eyes looking at me expectantly.

"How can you be up this early?" My tone incredulous.

"I never went to sleep, none of us did." My eyebrows rose pointedly at the snores coming from the temple entrance way. "I mean Pacce, Vidina and me. We were too busy discussing pressing matters." As he said this he puffed himself up.

"Pressing matters?" Honestly I cant think what would be that important. "Anyways, what do you want?" Chance moved slightly and scanned the room, Sometime when I had gone to open the door my two best friends had quickly dashed to their beds, and were now pretending to be in a deep slumber. Following their lead, I rubbed my eyes, and yawned, hoping he would think that he woke me up.

"Can I come in?" He asked so politely I was a little shocked. Numbly I moved aside and let him enter the room. He looked around taking the room in while he clasped something in his hand. "It's nice." Granted I haven't known Chance for very long but I had never seen him this nervous before. When he turned back to me, he actually blushed and gulped. Isn't that sweet? What? It is.

I looked at him expectantly, His eyes were now wide and looking rather like wild chocobo that had just realized it was being watched. "Umm...Vidina told you we met in Zanarkand right?" I nodded, where was he going with this? "While I was there, I did a little sphere hunting. All I found was this, it is a movie sphere, I think but I never could get it to work, so they changed it into a Dressphere. I never used it; I don't even really know why I kept it really. Anyways when you guys came back to help us in that fight, I noticed that you used some spheres, so I thought maybe you could use it." He practically threw it at me as he rushed through the door. Testing its weight I stared at the empty doorway. My fingers ran across its surface, feeling scratches on its smooth surface I moved my gaze down to it, etched on the orb was Animas Curator. Looking back at the door I wondered silently. Was I really that scary?

Skipping on a night of sleep, is not without its consequences, stifling another yawn, I started rubbing my eyes once more. My feet were dragging against the ground. We were all traveling to the moonflow finally, and I was bringing up the rear, glaring at the backs of every chipper one of them, cursing them for their ability to sleep. Glancing around me noticed that they were a good fifty feet ahead of me.

Counting their heads I noticed we were short a blond. Yuyin was not walking with everyone; in fact I hadn't seen him since last night in the chamber. I was slightly worried that no one had told him we were leaving. Vidina suddenly bent down to whisper in Maelia's ear and I saw past him, and I must say the sight shocked me. There he was, Mr. Yuyin himself walking quite closely to Teralu. It appeared that they were in a deep discussion.

I was surprised that the only emotion I felt was shock, I was not angry, or jealous so I guess that means I don't fancy him. Right? Or maybe I just didn't believe there was anything other than a normal conversation going on. Suddenly I found myself with my face in the dirt and my whole body hurting. I heard a muffled laugh before I saw Chance offer his hand.

"Are you okay, that didn't look to good, I thought you were more graceful than that." His eyes sparkled with that mischievous look that he was becoming famous for. Ignoring his hand I stood up and dusted off my skirt and boots. "You know it wouldn't kill you to accept someone's help every once in awhile." My eyes narrowed to slits, and the proverbial daggers were shooting at him with such ferocity I'm amazed he could still stand there with that loopy grin.

"I better stay back here in case you decide to fall again." He took my hand lightly in his, and at my raised eyebrows he just shrugged and said that it would be easier to pull me up if he held my hand. Hmm...I really am not that stupid, but hey whatever floats his little boat. "So I was talking to Tidus- "

"My father?" I interrupted him, dread hit me hard, what had been talking to my father about, instantly my eyes darted around and found my father's watching us with interest. He noticed my gaze, winked at me then quickly looked away. What was that about?

"Unless your mother didn't tell you otherwise, I'm pretty sure Tidus would be your dad." He smirked down at me. I fought the urge to smile, as my knees turned to goo. I'm weird okay, but I just love it when he teases me and smirks that very sexy smirk. Where the hell did that come from? I need sleep, I desperately need sleep. Why is it when I'm with Chance I feel like my thoughts are not my own.

"Anyways, he told me that we'll have to take two Shoopufs when we cross the moonflow, there are way too many of us to fit on one." Somehow I don't think that was the only thing that they had talked about.

Watching ahead I once again was looking at Teralu and Yuyin, was it just me or were they walking even closer together now. "Are you upset about that?" The way Chance asked that question I could tell that he was rather bloody cheerful about this turn of events. I searched myself and all my feelings and honestly, I only felt happiness that my friend had found someone, and also weariness over the fact that I still didn't know where he stood.

I shook my head softly and noticed how his eyes gleaned more. He looked suspiciously around and then nudged my arm. Curiously he started to walk backwards down the path away from the caravan, and because he still held my hand I was pulled back with him. He pointed to a Ochu throwing its vines in the air, and whispered in my ear, "Why don't you try out that Dressphere on it?" Feeling up to the challenge, I routed around in my bag and felt my hand drawn to it. It felt like it had leapt into my hand. Glancing amusingly at Chance I threw the orb into the air. He moved about twenty feet back and leaned against a tree, crossing his feet and arms.

Violet lightning began to emerge from the orb hitting the ground in a circle around me. I felt the burst of energy as I was lifted into the air, it felt vaguely familiar to my mother's special Dressphere, which could only mean that this was my very own special Dressphere; I was filled with a rather giddy emotion. The purple lightning shot around my body casting me in a violet light. It formed a solid fabric that floated around me. I was nude except for the airy fabric that was like a very a wide ribbon that twisted around me, about an inch away from my skin effectively hiding things I'd rather not have seen. My hands shot light out and my daggers materialized clutched in them.

Two lights flared on either side of me, one white and one black. It started as a pinprick light that grew to my size. The were blurry but appeared to have arms and possibly legs. They flew to me and each took a dagger out of my hand, in their clutches the daggers grew to swords that they held with two...arms?

Analyzing my skills I found that I had an extensive inventory of both white and black magic. Unsure of what to do I looked at the white light, it didn't have eyes, but I still felt like it was waiting for something. It must be waiting for a command, but what am I supposed to call it? "_Niveus_." It whispered into my mind. I turned to the black form and asked it what its name was "_Ater Atra Atrum_." It whispered back.

"Could I simply call you Atra?" It seemed to approve, so I looked back at the Ochu. "Niveus, spiral light!" The form shot into the air, it stopped short of the Ochu pointed its sword straight at it, and then spun furiously hitting the plant as it rose in the air. Avoiding a vine it swooped low and flew back to my side.

"Atra, Forever Dark!" The dark form slowly flew to the Ochu it stayed in front of it apparently hypnotizing it. Once the plants vines fell to the ground, Atra lifted its sword and slashed at the plants eyes. Effectively blinding the creature. Slowly Atra flew back by my side. For a shapeless dark spot it looked pretty smug.

Once more I checked my list of spells, and came across one I had never heard of. "Phasma Excessum!" In front of me a dark spot appeared, slowly it grew larger and bright white spots shot from it attacking the Ochu. It jerked back and slammed against some trees from the force of the attacking spots of light. It groaned and slumped onto the ground. It quickly dissolved into pyreflies. Instead of merely flying aimlessly around after the kill, the pyreflies flew toward the black spot with the returning lights. Once they had all returned the spot disappeared.

Amazed I recalled the Dressphere, "Animas Curator!" The two forms moved toward me handing back the swords, in my hands the shrank back into daggers. The forms proceeded to shrink as well, and then simply blinked out, instantly I was surrounded in purple lightning.

The ribbon disappeared revealing my clothes. I was placed delicately back on the ground. I was shaking and promptly fell on my bum. Behind me I heard a thunderous sound. Turning my head slightly I saw my family and friends clapping vigorously. Maelia and Teralu rushed to my side, Maelia asking a million questions, Teralu smiling hugged me. I didn't question why they were so proud. It really didn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I am sorry Warior; I could not answer your request for to do so would give too much away. I hope you'll forgive me. As for ria-aeon-hunter, I hoped I answered all your requests. Oh and its all Latin to me!

Ciao for Now Jade


	24. The mystery of the 158 Division

Dream Another Dream 

Note: Hola! Como Estas? Muy Bien? Just kidding with you, sorry its been soooooo long, but I really have been incredibly busy. I have NOT given up on this story I DO know where it is going, and I do NOT have writer's block...its true...I'm NOT in denial. Anyways, really sorry about how long I've neglected DAD.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 23

"What does it mean the moonflow is closed?" Maelia stomped her foot indignantly.

"Yeah! The moonflow can't be closed, what does that even mean? Huh? Yunie, please tell me what that means." Rikku stood next to her young daughter, as they both looked down at the sign with identical expressions of outrage and disbelief. The whole group had made it to the shore of the moonflow, only to find the entire place to be deserted. No Shoopufs, Hypellos, or shopkeepers in sight.

The only thing was a sign and it was very vague. It was really only a large piece of wood staked into the ground blocking the bench in front of the river, in big black letters it stated rather tersely, Due to recent occurrences, it has been deemed too dangerous for travel across the moonflow. Sorry for the inconvenience. The Order of Spira, 158 Division.

I looked thoughtfully at Pacce, judging by his expression I could tell he was just as bewildered as us. But surely he should know, technically he was the leader of the Order. Vidina stood next to his comrade, staring at the sign like he had never seen anything like it before, and wasn't sure what to make of it. Chance remained at my side, holding my hand. My mother moved away with her friends in order to examine the abandoned shops. I watched them from the corner of my eye as they looked at the bottles containing dusty Phoenix Down feathers.

Rikku, shoved some rusty rings and necklaces away from where the hung on a pole under the shopkeeper's tent, and swiftly jumped over the old wood counter. Casually she leaned over and proceeded to act like a merchant, while my mother played along as the hesitant buyer. Paine shook her head at them, I couldn't hear what they were saying but clearly Rikku did not like. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend, she retorted with something that had Paine turning angrily around letting her back face her friends. It's really amazing how childlike they still act. Forever young and all that I guess.

The older guys; our fathers, Brother, and Buddy to be exact, went to the blue orb in order to contact Cid's ship. Trying to gain more information on what was going on; from their hand gestures I could tell they weren't getting the answers they wanted. My father actually kicked the orb, and Wakka's face was turning the same shade as his hair. Had it been under any other circumstances I would probably be on the ground laughing hysterically. As it was, I felt the tickling of a giggle in my throat, trying desperately to escape.

Containing myself, I once more turned my attention to Pacce; he was still looking at the sign like it was a poisonous snake about to attack, at any minute. "Pacce?" He raised his head and turned it slightly to look at me. "What is the 158 Division?"

"Experimental weapons and research division. They don't have the power or jurisdiction to close the Moonflow. Why didn't anyone inform me of this?" Poor guy, he looked pretty upset, guess insurrection would upset anyone. I could tell the guy was truly hoping that The Order would succeed to protect the citizens faithfully and without abusing its power.

"Maybe they had good reasons?" Maelia cheerfully offered as she patted Pacce's shoulder.

"Good reasons...you are so naive." Everyone looked up quickly, our parents quickly ran back to us, weapons in hand. The voice had come from the woods behind us; it was rather dark and I couldn't make out a figure. The vines were overgrown and the branches so close together they looked like one continuous tree.

Paine did not look amused to say the least, "come out now!" Her voice rang with unquestionable authority. No one and I mean no one messed with Paine, she didn't like to play games, and even the years she has spent with my mother, Rikku, and Baralai hadn't softened her edges that much.

"I don't mean you any harm. I'm coming out now." A branch broke and leaves crunched underneath the approaching feet. "My name is Sade by the way." A figure moved from the shadows into the light. A girl who looked to be about 19 stepped into the sunlight. Her hair was fire red, streaked with gold and orange. She was rather pretty, but from the guys reactions I guess that was an understatement. I elbowed Chance in his gut, he coughed and shot me an annoyed look.

She was dressed in casual cotton beige pants, and a black tank top. Simple, but definitely classy. Leave it to me to like a person based solely on their choice of clothing. She wore a green and black ribbon through her hair, collecting it in a rather loose and messy bun, but hey on her it worked. She also had tinted goggles pushed up into her hair, I guess so that when she needed them she could just tug them down over her eyes. Or maybe it was simply a fashion statement, who was I to critique anyways.

She looked at us collectively, sighing she raised her hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She must have noticed how everyone tensed. "Relax, I already told you I didn't mean you any harm." She smirked slightly at us, "the Gullwings and friends I presume, Tobli told me that you'd eventually show up to save the world again."

"And does the world need to be saved again?" Paine asked. Sade looked seriously at her for a moment, silently judging whether or not we could be trusted I presume. Self assuredly she walked up to Pacce, standing inches from him she began sizing him up with her eyes.

"Oh there is no doubt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know. I know...it's a very incredibly short chapter, but its late I'm tired and damn it I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.


	25. The ZX1028

Dream another Dream 

Note: Yes I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry, just been lazy I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 24

"So what's up?" Rikku looked at Sade expectantly. "What great evil needs to be vanquished by the great YRP?" My mother and Paine both smacked Rikku in the back of her head while continuing to watch Sade.

"Follow me." Sade turned to the small store my mother had previously been playing at and brushed lightly by Pacce. Her eyes met mine and she inclined her head to the three tables and their deserted chairs. With a grace that I envied she pulled one of the dirty dusty decrypted chairs out and sat down throwing a well used brown satchel down on the table.

The others stood unsure of what to do. Shaking my head I walked over and sat across from her. The others soon followed, Chance grabbed the chair next to mine turned it around and sat straddling the chair. My father copied Chance's position at the next table. My mother joined me on the other side, I guess at that moment I saw why my parents were heroes, they lived for excitement, and the pleasure of helping others.

Maelia was getting impatient, huffing in annoyance. "Well? What is going on? What does the 158 Division have to do with Guadosalam?"

"It has everything to do with Guadosalam, and with the recent fiends attacking various places in Spira. I am sure you've noticed the increase of high level fiends in low level areas?"

Sade turned her attention to her satchel digging through it. "I told you my name is Sade, I was born on the island Kaumaha, it's a rather small island. When I was eight I was sent to various temples across Spira as a way to educate me in the ways of the world, when I was sixteen while I was traveling I came across and unusual group of people they called themselves the Rebel Dreamers, they were an Underground group located in the Macalania Woods. A year later I joined their cause."

"The group is under the ground?" Maelia looked questioningly at her mother who in turn shrugged. Teralu thumped her head repeatedly on the wooden table, making quite a bit of noise. Paine patted her daughter's head lightly in understanding while Auntie Lu informed Maelia, "it's just an expression. It means that it is secretive and many people do not know about it."

Maelia's lips moved in a silent 'oh'. Sade looked at me with no humor in her eyes. Her look was shockingly serious. "The Rebel Dreamers purpose was mainly to uncover hidden truths that the temples hid in the past, the truth that was concealed in the lies. However, after an attack on the O'aka shop by the sunken temple in Macalania the group sent me away from my investigation of the Requiem Temple. Our leader believed that the Order of Spira was hiding the answer-"

Pacce leaped up from his seat and slammed his fist onto the table, honestly I have never seen him this upset, and from the shocked looks on my parent's and friends' face they hadn't either. He was shacking in fury, and believe me if looks could kill, I don't think Sade would be alive to smirk at him. "The Order doesn't hide anything from the public! How dare you insinuate that it is anything corrupt?"

Cautiously I reached over and patted Pacce's hand comfortingly, before nodding at Sade to continue.

"As I was saying our leader called the Myseri by the Rebel Dreamers, believed that the Order of Spira was hiding the answer, let's just say our leader has never been very trusting of any form of government. But honestly I don't know why the Myseri would send me on this goose chase. Not that I haven't found anything, but if the Myseri was going to be around you guys I don't see why I had to investigate."

I felt my face crunching up in confusion, the leader of the Rebel Dreamers was with us? My friends looked at me in question before looking at the people around us. Nobody looked the wiser. Sade just sighed, "Well I guess it doesn't make any difference. Ah here it is." She roughly pulled out a stack of jumbled papers and black and white pictures. Maelia reached forward at the somewhat glossy paper. "Wow you are a very good artist, it looks so real."

Sade raised her eyebrows, "um... that's not a drawing it's a sphere shot." Maelia blushed in embarrassment and sat back in her chair pressing her lips together like she was trying to physically keep herself from talking again.

Teralu looked at the discarded sphere shot, "What is that? It looks like a machina."

"That's because it is. It's called the ZX-1028, or the Drainer as the 158th Division refers to it. I had to sneak into Guadosalam and risk my life for that picture, so try not to ruin it." Sade watched anxiously as the picture was passed around.

My mother straightened her back, "Okay, what is so dangerous about this machina, and why do you think we could do anything about it."

Sade turned her attention to Brother and Buddy. "Well I asked Tobli specifically for the old Gullwings crew, you see the Drainer was invented by someone you know rather well. I believe you call him Shinra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well some mysteries solved more revealed. So who is the Myseri, can anyone guess. And what is the ZX-1028? What does it do, and is Shinra really involved in it?

Ciao for Now Jade


	26. A Perfectly perfect diversion

Dream another Dream

Note: Hiya! Lets see hmmm...well I guess I have to disclaim the songs in this chapter, as I did not write them. There are two of them the first is These Dreams by Heart, and the second is haunted by Poe. Now I wont disclose everything that happens in this chapter, if you want to read the full story then you'll have to read the branch off stories, DaD Maelia, Teralu, and Sade. Only Lenne sings in this chapter, if you want to know what Teralu and Maelia sang you will have to wait and read it in their side story. Aren't I mean? Now, On with the lovely story.

This chapter was much longer, but due to the rule on lyrics they were cut out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.**

**Chapter 25**

It was our job, _by "our" I am of course referring to by two best buds Teralu and Maelia_, to cause a major distraction so that our parents and new friends could sneak a peak at the 158 Division camp in Guadosalam. So with the help of a really energetic, short, billed person named Tobli, Brother and Buddy the Angels would put on one hell of a show. The Moonflow quickly became populated once more when Tobli released his amazing advertising campaign.

I was a little peeved that we got stuck with causing the distraction, but hey it is what we do best, after all we are our mother's daughters, despite how annoying that can be. It was really Buddy and Brother who came up with the idea throwing a show, and asking Tobli to help. Within an hour of finding the squirt, Shoopufs began to appear overflowing with people from all over Spira.

"Its perfectly perfect! Lenne! Lenne! Lenne! The show must surely begin soon." I looked over at my friends slightly nervous. We had decided earlier that if one of us was going to be horribly embarrassed then we would all be embarrassed. We each would have two solo songs. But lucky me I was first, _by the way that was sarcasm could you tell?_

The crowd clapped furiously at us, moving past my friends I stood in front of them creating a triangle. Calmly I let the words come.

Insert These Dreams lyrics

The clapping thundered as the song slowly ended. Excited by my success I began my second song. A song that had so much meaning to me, though I'm not sure why, I think it's the same way my mom felt when she sang A 1000 Words.

this is where the lyrics for Haunted by Poe were originally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciao for Now

Jade


	27. Storm of the Ages Begins

Dream another Dream

Note: Hiya all, well I have a whole lot on my plate. Job, college, and writing several stories simultaneously so sorry it's been awhile. I repeat for the six hundredth and fifty ninth time I do _not_ have writer's block. ï

On with the story (I have done a rough draft in my mind and have come up with five chapters until this story ends. So sad I know but there's also Maelia, Teralu, and Sade to read about and maybe in the far future I will either make another sequel or a whole new story. Oh and I think I will finally finish Garinea.) You know I just realized that means the last chapter will be 30, which strangely enough is the last chapter of my first completed story, Spiral. Weird huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 26

The light crept over the Moonflow as the sun began its accent over the horizon with the coming dawn. The concert was over, and with no word from the rest of our group we swiftly went from performers to clean up crew. The paths and river itself was littered with garbage and a sundry of clothing articles that had us raising our eyebrows. Clearly several people were enjoying there selves earlier.

I shoved a skimpy shirt with a long think stick I found laying on the ground. I poked at the shirt like it was a wild animal that was only pretending it was harmless. I glanced around horrified at the destruction people caused when the gathered in mass. Sighing heavily I gave the shirt one last shove before slumping on the ground in exhaustion. Around me Tobli's crew worked with efficiency I could only marvel at. They moved in perfect unison forming a wave that consumed everything in its past.

Course the fact that they are blue helps a lot when picturing the analogy. Closing my eyes I welcomed what I knew to be the last peaceful moment I would have in a while. I felt the ground shake slightly as tow forms collapsed beside me.

Opening one eye I looked questioningly at Teralu. "They complained that we kept getting in their way." As she spoke the wave slowly moved past us taking the offending shirt with them.

I leaned back against the gnarled oak and admired the pyreflies darting over the water. Moving in circles and intermingling with each other. Maelia rested her head on my shoulder and yawned loudly, grumbling about the vigor's of performing. Surprisingly Teralu mirrored Maelia's action on my other shoulder. In less than two minutes my shoulders had become a pillow for their heavy heads. And don't even get me started on the wet feeling on the blade that held Maelia's head. Yuck, yep that sums it up excellently.

While my two friends slept I watched the sky over the river. The clouds were being illuminated by the rising sun. I marveled at their swirls, I had never seen cloud formations like these in Besaid.

I began to worry about my family and friends; they had been gone for a while. And as much as it pains me to admit it, I was worried about Chance. Heat suddenly began spreading from my neck. Shocked I looked at the source. The locket Shuyin gave me for my birthday was shining with the same light my daggers had the first time I used them.

I slowly became aware the silence surrounding me. "Lenne..." I looked around but only my friends remained. "Lenne..." The voice sounded almost childlike. "Look at the sky...you must leave now!"

I jerked my head...why was it dark it was dawn, where had the sun gone? The clouds completely filled the skies. Several swirls were emerging in them. I watched in awe as the one above the moonflow extended. It looked like the cloud was reaching out to the ground.

The wind began to whistle, moving my gaze I noticed at least two dozen other swirls moving for the ground. My hair blew wildly in my face. I sat in amazed fear. The swirl directly in front of us touched the water. I watched in horror as the pyreflies were sucked in the spirals powerful winds. Another spiral touched the ground at the Shoopuf pier instantly everything was destroyed.

The wind picked up more. I looked straight up and saw I swirl beginning to form right over heads, it began its slow downward movement. I was too scared to move.

"Lenne!" I heard my name as well as my friends names screamed. I was too entranced however to look away. I felt Maelia and Teralu moved from my side. I was aware of being plucked up right before the spiral began taking the tree that we had sat against. I watched the wood splinter from the gale force. I looked at 58 spirals. But from the skies I am pretty sure that the number could have been in the hundreds. I rested my head against Chance's chest hiding my head allowing myself this moment of weakness, I let the darkness take me as I passed out in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you have questions about the 'spirals' they are tornados however I don't think Spira has ever seen a tornado before so of course Lenne wouldn't know one when she saw one, or the warning signs. But what caused the weather? And how could the guys know to be there to save our heroines?

Ciao for now

Jade


	28. The storm crosses planes

Dream another Dream

Notes: wow it's been two months; once again I have to claim that I am not suffering from any form of writers block. No I have a severe case of not enough time. Between part time college and full time work I don't have much free time. However I will finish this story and the other three eventually, trust me. Okay I am sure you remember where we left off. Lenne and friends created a musical diversion while the rest of the gang checked out the Drainer, a humongous storm ripped apart the area, and our heroines were saved in the nick of time. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 27

The multi-color mist swirled around my body in giant loops, whipping around me in circles. I looked straight up into the rainbow mist; I was trapped in a furious funnel of color. I looked closer and realized that it was not smoke, but thousands of flower petals. I tried to scream but the air I drew in was sucked from me instantly. I could tell the wind was extremely strong but none of my hair was moving. I was shielded from it somehow. _I must be dreaming. _

Gathering my courage I stepped through the funnel, the petals like ghosts moved right through me as if I was not even there. On instinct I flinched to protect my eyes from the gusts. As I took a hesitant step I noticed that my feet were not touching the ground. Confused beyond all measure I opened my eyes and looked down at my appearance. I was wearing the costume my mother once wore in her YRP days, the songstress dressphere. I saw a movie sphere of her once performing in Luca dressed in this same outfit.

Moving my gaze slowly I saw the flower field that often appeared in my dreams, yet I could see more of it than ever before. I saw the cliff, the waterfalls, and other flower laden fields. I also saw funnels, hundreds of them tearing the landscape up, pulling the pyreflies into their swirling mass. Exactly what I had seen on the moonflow. "Lenne!" Startled I turned abruptly to the sound of my voice being called. Finally I was going to see his face, the face of the man who has haunted my dreams for years. Suddenly I felt my shoulder being shoved, confusion spread through me. I felt another shove, and heard Teralu call out my name. _One more minute I have to see him...please just let me know._ "Lenne!"

The next instant I was aware of being incredible uncomfortable in a vertical position with several people crowded around me. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Maelia...remind me to hit her...hard...

I sat up with my eyes still closed and knocked into someone else's head. Opening one glaring eye I looked at the offenders big blue concerned eyes. It's hard to stay mad at someone so bloody hot. Wait a minute did I just think that. It must be his fault; ever since I met him I have thought some totally not me thoughts.

Chance lifted his hand and lightly stroked my hair around my face, brushing a couple of strands out of my eyes. I blushed...me...in front of my parents, my godparents, friends, and parent's friends. How embarrassed could a person get, I wonder.

It only got worse when I saw Vidina's smirk. What I wouldn't give for a projectile to throw at that misshapen head. But the smiles spread like an infection to every person surrounding the bed I was lying on. Giggles began, and quickly evolved to hearty laughs, at my own expense. Chance was the only not amused besides me. _Points for him_. But he was also giving me this really intense look that was making both nervous, and excited. _Points immediately taken away, and minus 10 more. Not good, he was in the negative range now._

"Ha ha ha." I said dryly. Glaring at every last one of them. Wakka, slapped Vidina's arm and motioned to the stairway. Everyone started to follow the red heads. Chance gave a smile that didn't reach his intense eyes. Petted my hair once more and stood up nodding to Maelia and Teralu he walked down the steps.

Looking over at my two friends. I didn't even have to speak.

"We're on uncle Brother's airship the Celsius." Maelia jumped on the bed and sat on the right edge.

"They picked us up during the storm in the moonflow." Teralu joined us sitting on the left.

"You know Chance was like ubber worried about you. Wouldn't leave your side for like a teeniest second."

"How long was I unconscious?" I looked over at Teralu.

"Two days."

_Two days, I was in the dream world for two days? Why?_

"The storm finally ended less than an hour ago. We've been trying to contact the other villages to find out if they got hit as well, but Buddy explained that the storm must have left some lingering interference." Wow that was _two_ sentences from Teralu. I'm impressed.

"Truth is they don't have a clue, Chance called us all up here about ten minutes ago saying you were screaming like someone was trying to kill you." Teralu sighed and patted my hand gently, "well since your up we'll probably have a meeting soon regarding what happened a couple days ago. So get some more rest, if you need it, take a walk, I don't know...they said the will page us when they're ready."

Teralu stood up and nodded to Maelia, who immediately jumped up. Maelia started to follow Teralu but stopped stood still for a minute then skipped backwards to the bed. She leaned down and whispered conspiratorially to me "you should talk to Chance. He's probably on the deck." After giving me this tidbit of information she was off running to catch up with Teralu.

Groaning I stretched my unused muscles and began my search for the black hair hottie, I mean menace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only 3 more chapters left. Oh don't cry.

Ciao for now

Jade


	29. Conversations and a rest before the end

Dream Another Dream

_**Note**_: You know all I have to say for myself is I'm horribly lazy. No excuses, so sorry Its been two months. I have not disappeared, or forgotten! Yeah! Anyways on with the story. Oh but before that I promise you now there are only two other chapters left besides this one, so I will finish this story before next week. I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

**Chapter 28** Conversations and a rest before the end

Shaking the soreness from my body I slowly willed myself toward the elevator. I think it took me twenty minutes just to reach the door. My muscles were beyond the screaming agony stage of pain. But enough of my complaining, jeez I have been doing that way too damn much lately. Shaking my head wearily I nearly yelled in triumph when I finally got inside the elevator.

I pressed the deck button on the display panel wearily. My thoughts were still revolving around the dream, what could it mean, had it really been a dream or a vision? Those tunnels of wind, they were exactly like the ones on the Moonflow. Had the storm really crossed into the farplane?

I was jarred from my silent interrogation when the elevator came to a jerking stop, the doors opened slowly blinding me with the strong sunlight. The storm must have finally ended. In the center of the deck a dark haired figure lay sprawled. One knee up and one arm flung over his head.

_Could a person look anymore at ease? _

He didn't move an inch as I stomped towards him, towering over his head. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was having unpleasant dreams. My mind returned to what Teralu had said, he had stayed by my side the entire two days, getting a little sleep from napping on the chair beside my bed.

Carefully, and quietly I sat down on the metal surface by his side, and sprawled myself out gazing at the fluffy clouds, and blue sky. Those clouds that had only 48 hours ago wrecked and destroyed now looked playful and whimsical.

Chance stirred a little when I sighed, and mumbled "Lenne…." in his sleep. He turned to me, eyes still shut, very much asleep and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my belly. His face changed from the look of anxiety it held before I laid down, to a look that was both serene and peaceful. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. A gentle smile as he squeezed me tighter in his sleep, before relaxing once more and settling into a deep sleep.

My hand lifted unconsciously and stroked his silky hair. My gaze returned to the sky, questions that had been hounding me disappeared and left my mind blissfully silent. My eyes over the course of an hour grew heavy, it was clear that Chance wasn't going to move or wake up, and more disturbingly was the fact that I didn't want to go anywhere. For the first time in my life I was perfectly content to stay in one place never moving, for forever if necessary.

I welcomed the dreamless sleep.

A tickling sensation brought me from the deep abyss of my dreamless sleep. My half conscious mind determined the cause was fingers gently tracing the planes of my face.

Determinably I willed my body to awaken completely. My eyes opened slowly cautiously against a surge of daylight. However the sun had already set, by the looks of it, a long time ago. My gaze focused on the intense face above mine.

Chance had stopped caressing my face when my eyes had opened. He was on his hands and knees over me caging my own arms and legs effectively between his. His deep blue eyes suddenly looked much older and more mature than I had ever seen them as they looked down at me with an emotion that made me both uncomfortable and warm.

He didn't say anything just watched me.

"You guys ever comin down!" Maelia's voice blasted over the PA system. I brought my elbows up and tried to sit, but Chance still hadn't moved so my action brought our faces inches from each other. I swear I saw sparks in his eyes. He leaned down the final inch and kissed me gently.

His lips softly brushed mine like a flutter of petals, before touching mine slightly firmer. He groaned huskily when I kissed him gently back. The kiss lasted an eternity. When we broke apart to get air he moved back so that I could sit up.

He smiled softly, "better get going before Lia has a major conniption fit." He started to stand up and I finally gave up the fight of denying my feelings. _So_ he was hot. _So_ I liked him….loved him. Quickly I pulled his head back down. I saw the surprised look in his eyes before we kissed again. My hands held his head down to mine by my unbreakable grasp of his hair. Of course holding him there was totally unnecessary since he too had his hands in my hair holding me to him. We kissed passionately kiss after sweet kiss.

Vaguely I heard several coughs behind me, but I could care less. The giggling however was beginning to get on my nerves. I moaned in sadness as Chance abandoned my swollen lips, I felt his lips move up to lightly kiss my forehead.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Chance's face staring at me with his forehead pressed against mine. My gaze moved to the side of my eye where I saw everyone. I mean everyone. My parents, my friends, my parents' friends, Barkeep and his wife, Buddy, and Brother.

One thought races through my mind, _who is flying the airship?_

After the ceaseless teasing I found myself walking back to the inn to get something to eat before the big meeting. I was starving, I looked down at the grumbling belly and patted it silently promising it nourishment very soon.

"Lenne." I barely heard my name over the vicious snarl of my stomach. Yuyin, stood by the door of the inn hands crossed over his chest. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, if you don't mind that I will be too busy stuffing my face to answer you." I smiled at him to show I was joking. However he just nodded gravely and moved into the inn, Groaning in hunger I followed him. Grasping the edge of the bar like a lifeline to a drowning person I pulled myself onto on of the stools. Like magic the barkeep appeared.

"Whas will sheeit be"

"Ummmm….Lupus leg and ochu sprouts."

I practically drooled as Barkeep 'magically' made the food appear piping hot seconds later. _Cool huh?_

"So whats up?" I asked Yuyin as I shook the marinara bottle harshly, it refused to move out of the bottle so I used my whole body to shake it.

"I don't know how to say this?.Are you and Chance...?" Yuyin looked rather upset as he looked down at the counter top. _Damn…I really didn't like where this going._

"I thought you and Teralu…where you know…."

Yuyin jerked his gaze from the wooden table quickly, so quickly in fact that I thought he was going to get whiplash. "You thought we were…." Yuyin laughed lowly and reached to brush a strand of hair away from my eyes. He moved closer to me.

_I really **really** didn't like where this was going._

"That day I was just asking Teralu about you. Lenne, you're the one I want, the one I've always wanted, I thought you knew that. Deep down." Yuyin leaned closer. _Oh shit._

Suddenly the door to the inn slid open allowing Chance to come strolling in. He looked unfazed by the fact that Yuyin was leaning in for a kiss. He walked confidently in smiled at me, nodded coldly at Yuyin and leaned over the counter between us, grabbing a napkin. He turned to me effectively blocking Yuyin completely.

"Here let me get that." He softly wiped the traces of marinara sauce off my face. "Your father wants to speak to you before the meeting; he's up on the bridge." As I stood up I looked apologetically at Yuyin, however inwardly I was thankful for dad for giving me an excuse to leave, I wanted to run out of the room. I was so confused. As I reached the door my insides froze with fear from what I heard next.

Chance had sat down on my abandoned seat, "Hey Yuyin mind staying here? I thought we could you know _chat_."


	30. The Final Meeting

**Dream another Dream**

**_Note:_** See I told ya Id update real real soon! After DaD is finished (one chapter left!) then I'll go back and finish Maelia's story, then Teralu's and finally Sade. Damn that's a lot of work. But I'm gonna take them one at a time. And when all DaD is done I will finish Garinea, then work on the DaD sequel. Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

**Chapter 29 The final meeting**

"Hey sweetheart." My father saw me coming through the main doors to the bridge and waved me over to where he stood by the control panels on the left side of the ship. He looked around for a place to sit, but seeing as there were very few chairs and they were far apart from each other on the bridge, I'm sure he didn't feel like shouting our conversation across the bridge, he just dropped down and sat crossed leg on the floor.

He smiled cheerfully up at me with his goofy grin and patted the floor beside him. Giggling like a two year old I raced over and plopped down beside him resting my head on his shoulder. Its corny I know but my father has always been one of my favorite people in the world. He has the uncanny ability to put anyone at ease.

He patted my head lightly and heaved a heavy sigh. "Lenne…I can't really help you with your questions. I really don't know anything about Shuyin or the farplane really, well besides the stuff your mother told me. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you need to talk."

_Yes _this is a very typical dad lecture, _well the second part at least_. But it still helped me feel better knowing I had someone to talk to besides Maelia, Teralu, and maybe Chance. One can never have too many confidantes.

"Anyways, your mother is getting everyone for the big 'meeting'. Anything you wanna get off your chest?" Well there were several things but I couldn't talk to my dad about a guy that was strictly best friend talk, I couldn't talk about Nooj or Shuyin since by his own admission dad didn't know anything really about them. What in all of Spira could I talk to him about?

"How's Blitzball?" When in doubt bring up the one subject he couldn't resist not talking about. I love him and all but I've never really been fond of Blitzball, but it was still better than asking him for advice about two guys. Besides it might bring up bad memories of his own fight for mother with Seymour, aka blue haired freak as my dear aunt Rikku dubbed him. So we sat there for a while, my head still on his shoulder so he didn't see me fall asleep as he told me about the Aurochs new defensive technique.

A poke on my shoulder woke me up later; Maelia had sat next to me sometime since I had fallen asleep and casually bumped me awake. She winked at me and nodded slightly to my father who was still talking about Blitzball, I silently mouthed 'thank you' to her for waking me up before my dad realized I was napping on his shoulder. I didn't want to hurt my father's feelings by having him think he was boring. My mother came in with the last of the group Lulu, Wakka, Vidina, Chance and Yuyin. My father always came alive whenever my mother stepped into a room. It is always sweet to watch, it's like suddenly she is the only thing he sees.

I took my head off his shoulder and stretched the muscle, great now I have a crick in my neck. Owwiee….

My father kissed me lightly on the cheek and went to go stand by my mother.

Yuyin quickly walked over and was about to sit down when Rikku jumped up and asked him if he had seen a Key Mon…

Maybe it was just me but did she look over his shoulder at someone? And what in Spira was she talking about?

I looked questionably at Maelia.

"Don't look at me I don't understand her." Maelia flipped her braid out of her eyes nonchalantly.

"But she's _your_ mother!"

"And your point is? Just cause were related doesn't mean we think a like." Disagreeing with ones best friend about these things is never a good idea, but even she has to see how much alike they are.

A second later I understood what Rikku had been doing; Chance had sat down in my father's place, where Yuyin was heading. He even waved at Auntie Ri in thanks. He must have sensed me look at accusingly at him, so he shrugged innocently at me and flung his arm over my shoulder.

"Okay let's get down to business." My mother walked to the center of the bridge accepting her role as leader unquestionably.

"While the girls were busy distracting the 158th Division we surveyed the base in Guadosalam. Sade if you could please project the sphere shots you took?" Sade moved confidently passed Pacce, who had been standing beside her to the control panel on the right of the ship. She typed in a series of codes; soon the bridge was filled with a three dimensional sphere holograph which had a detailed photo in the center.

"If you don't mind me interrupting Yuna, I think the Myseri of the Rebel Dreamers should take over explaining."

I jerked forward, finally one mystery was about to be solved. _Who was the Myseri_, I looked at the people around the bridge, no one gave anything away, and in fact they all looked curiously at each other. Rikku was jumping up and down in her excitement.

"That sounds wonderful Sade." My mother admitted to the younger woman.

_Okay… so I was definitely not the Myseri, neither were my friends or my mother so who?_

Sade looked over towards Yuyin, "Myseri".

_Yuyin…that made sense, it would explain his strange appearance at Djose temple when he said he was heading towards the Order headquarters in Mushroom Rock Road._

"Thanks Sade!" Rikku jumped past Yuyin and stood next to Yuna.

"So, Shinra is indeed behind the ZX-1028, as you can see in this sphere shot. I think it's safe to assume he is willing cooperating with the 158th Division although to what purpose I don't know. Unfortunately Guadosalam only has three entrances."

Sade switched the photo to an enlarged map of Guadosalam. Gippal took a small machina from his pocket and handed it to Auntie Ri. She pressed some sort of button and it emitted a beam that created a red dot on the map. She moved the device so the dot appeared at the moonflow entrance. "This is the main entrance it is incredibly heavily guarded." She moved the device once more, "The Thunder Plains entrance, which is again heavily guarded."

Rikku moved to stand in front of the map, and looked at everyone, "this is what I want to do, we will split up into three groups." Rikku moved back once more to point at the map. "One group will make a false attack on the main entrance, trying to draw as many guards away from their posts as possible and into the forest."

"The second group will come from the Thunder Plains, they will be in charge of misaligning the lightning towers, this should send up alarms, and bring out the fiends, which will keep the guards busy and away from the main compound. However both of these attacks are to be false, merely diversions from the real attack. Our goal is not to kill, merely to dismantle the Drainer permanently."

"What is it for?" I asked my voice finally returning to me, I'm so not used to seeing Auntie Ri in this light.

"The Drainer appears to be used in converting raw energy into a more useable form. From the data Gippal was able to get from one of the computer terminals that were unattended, we have found that the energy is from the farplane. Shinra has found a way to convert the unstable energy of the farplane into useable energy."

"What's the harm in that?" Maelia asked her mother. I think she was shocked as much as I was, but there was a look in her eye that I had never seen before while she was looking at her mother…respect.

"Well there are several moral problems, he is basically using the afterlife, the energy of life itself, just as Yu Yevon himself did. But morals aside, the machine has caused an imbalance. There is a very delicate balance between the farplane and Spira, the living and the dead. From the research the Rebel Dreamers have gathered from the temples, we have been able to piece together the meaning of this balance."

"When we die our energy or soul goes to the farplane. However that is not the end. Keep in mind that energy by nature can neither be created nor destroyed, merely converted. When new life is born on Spira the energy and spirit for that life is brought from the farplane. If all the energy in the farplane is drained, life on Spira will cease to exist, no people, no animals, no fiends, no plants, nothing."

There was a collective gasp around the bridge.

"But why have we just now noticed the changes in Spira?" I asked Rikku refusing to let my fear show.

"Because of the many years Sin terrorized Spira, the farplane had more energy than Spira needed. People were dieing in masses and very few children were born and just enough to keep the world populated lived to adulthood. But it has reached the point where there is no excess."

I looked over at Chance. My eyes were wide; he looked at me reassuringly and pulled me into his arms. Normally I would complain about sitting in a guys lap when my parents and family were in the same room, but right then I didn't give a damn. I let him band his arms around me. A remarkable protective gesture.

"We have to dismantle it, before anymore energy is drained, then after the main threat has passed we need to find a way to revert as much of it as possible, and I'm not even sure _that_ is possible. But there is nothing we can do about it right now."

"Now to get back to the plan. Unfortunately the Gullwings and more importantly Yunie cannot be involved in this." My mother and Paine looked angrily at their friend. "We cannot afford the people of Spira or the Order to suspect anything. Yuna, Paine, Tidus, Baralai, Lulu, Wakka, Gippal and myself will be in Bevelle, will hold a big important speech or something that will let all of Spira know that we are all _there_. I don't like this anymore then you Yuna, but the children are going to have to be the ones to take care of this. No one would ever suspect them."

My mother huffed and let my father hold her, before nodding in consent.

"Team one will be in charge of the main entrance. Teralu will lead the team. I'll let her pick her team, and work out the details later."

Rikku pointed to the second entrance, "Maelia will lead the team in misaligning the lightning towers. Again I'll let her pick her team and strategize later."

Rikku moved to the other side of the map. "The final entrance… in my knowledge there are only two people that can safely navigate this, and the Order only knows of one person, that's why Yuna must stay in Bevelle. Lenne…you will enter Guadosalam via the farplane. You will jump into the hole in the Djose temple, and make your way through the farplane to the platform entering the main encampment. The machinery for the Drainer is on the other side of the platform. But only Lenne can go that way, because of her special connection to it."

Mother jerked herself away from my father. "You mean to tell me, that while my only daughter goes against that _machine_ and those _people _by _herself_, I'm just going to be sitting around talking to a bunch of politicians!"

"Yuna!" My mother stopped at that, Rikku called my mother by her name, all I had ever heard her call my mother was 'Yunie'. "I understand how you feel, but all of our children are in danger. If this plan fails, Lenne, and the rest of the world will _die!_ There is _no_ other way!"

"Yuna." Everyone in the room turned to Chance after he softly called my mother's name. "She won't be alone, I'm going with her."

I escaped his arms and turned around in his lap, "you can't didn't you hear what Rikku just said, it's only safe for me, because of my connection to the farplane, because I'm her…I'm Lenne."

Chance smiled softly at me, brought his forehead down to rest against mine. Gently he picked up my necklace and looked into my eyes. "Haven't you figured out who I am yet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn….that was a really long chapter. The final chapter is next, the big fight. But you're only gonna hear Lenne's part, Teralu and Mealia will have their turn to tell about there trials during their branch off story. Will they be able to stop it? Will they survive it?

**Ciao for Now!**

**_Jade_**


	31. The End?

Dream Another Dream

Note: I'm glad you all like the story, I only hope that the ending will be to your satisfaction. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life…and I'm not sure I will ever write one quite so long ever again. So what do we know? The Myseri, leader, of the underground group the Rebel Dreamers just a note I got the name idea from Chrono Cross, Kid was a member of the underground group the Radical Dreamers anyways, Rikku's the leader. If you read back to the chapter after Sade's entrance I left clues…Chance has finally admitted that he is….yes, you guessed it, or did you? Raise your hand if you thought Yuyin was Shuyin! I did that purposely muwhahaha! Yuyin may resemble Shuyin, and has the similar name thingie but he is NOT Shuyin. Yes, Chance is indeed Lenne's lost love! Aw how sweet! Kay enough! On with the FINAL chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 30 The End?

"So…I can't believe it Lenne! Chance! It was Chance all along! No wonder he was so ubber protective of you. Poor guy! You could have been just a wee bit nicer to him before." Maelia shook her finger in front of my eyes, tsking annoyingly.

"Maelia she didn't know. Enough." Teralu stepped between us and put a weighted hand on my shoulder. "You should rest; you have a big day tomorrow."

I shook my head eyeing my bed in contempt. "I have slept enough to last me _three_ lifetimes. What about you guys?" I noticed that they hadn't changed for sleep yet. Why was I the only one that needed sleep? I fought back a yawn…somehow I don't think that would have won my case.

"We have to pick our teams, and 'strategize' as mom put it." Maelia puffed her chest out; pride was glaring off her so brightly I wished for sun glasses.

"How come I'm not invited?" Okay I couldn't be on anyone's 'team' but I should know what's going on right? Its only fair, what if something happens…

"Because, you have enough to worry about." Chance appeared out of nowhere walking calmly up the steps with Vidina by his side. "You should trust your friends to do what needs to be done so that you can concentrate on maneuvering through the farplane." I nodded grudgingly seeing the truth in his words.

Vidina signaled at Teralu and Maelia to follow him down the stairs, telling them that everyone was waiting on them. With a final wave they left me for their big top secret meeting. I know it's childish but I felt left out. I heard a chuckle beside me, Chance tried to wash the look of amusement off his face but failed miserably, "you're pouting."

Upset at his observation I slumped on the bed and crossed my arms, glaring evilly at him. He laughed at my juvenile expression. His laughter became contagious, and had me giggling. Somehow he had managed to make the weight of the world lighter on my shoulders, by selflessly sharing the weight.

"Chance…I don't know how to thank you for coming with me…it means a lot."

I heard Chance move in front of me, and felt his fingers raise my chin. He looked gravely in my eyes. "I didn't support you last time…I didn't fight beside you a thousand years ago and I lost you, I wont make that same mistake twice…I cant lose you again."

The sun rose slowly on the morning of the final battle, as if it too was weary about the events that were to occur. Standing on the bridge of the airship I stood looking at my family. They were going to be the first dropped off. Their destination, Bevelle, was only minutes from our current location.

My mother was crying uncontrollably, while my father was trying his best to calm her down. It soon became too much for her to bear, she threw my father's arms off her and ran off the bridge. My father tried to put a brave face on, but was failing miserably. "You'll be fine, I know if anyone can succeed this mission, its you. Your mother and I love you and will be waiting for you in Bevelle, remember that." He hugged me tightly; I felt tears trailing down his face. I buried my face in his arms, aware that my own tears where falling as well.

My father moved back and looked down at me in pride. He changed his gaze to the person standing watchful behind me. "Take care of her." He gave his command in a voice only a father can give to the man that's taking his little girl away. He hugged me one last time, shook Chance's hand, and left to comfort the love of his life.

I watched his retreating back, I felt Chance take my hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly. I turned back to Paine and Baralai who had given their goodbyes to Teralu. I didn't say anything or acknowledge the red in Paine's eyes, well the red that wasn't normally on the white of her eyes around the blood red irises. Paine nodded at me, "make us proud Lenne." I smiled tremulously at her. She patted my arm and walked over to the exit of the bridge.

Baralai looked down at me seriously "we all know you can do this Lenne. His eyes moved to Chance and he seemed to regard him with an uncomfortable air. "I don't know how much you remember-"

"Everything…I know I can never apologize enough for my actions, and I don't expect to be forgiven by you or anyone else. I only hope that in time you will all be able to understand my actions, and learn to be more at ease around me because I'm not going anywhere." Chance spoke gravely to the other man. I cocked my head slightly, he must have meant when Shuyin had possessed Baralai, forcing him to use Vengnagun. But, why would Chance remember that? After this fight I'm gonna have to sit down and ask him the million questions racing through my mind.

Baralai looked still slightly uneasy but accepted Chance's words. He smiled down at me once more and walked over to stand by Paine.

Auntie Lu and Wakka walked over with Vidina at their side. Lu embraced me warmly. Smiling down at me she moved the hair away from my face. "You look so much like your mother anymore. It seemed like only yesterday you were drooling on my rugs."

Vidina smiled and nudged me, "I think that _was_ yesterday." Rolling my eyes I smacked the side of his face. "Hey, you gonna let her do that Chance?"

"Since when have I had any control over what she does?" Chance teased back.

"Whipped." Vidina whispered shaking his head in mock regret and shame for his friend. He followed this with a motion of cracking a whip.

"Children." Lu smiled lovingly at us, completely negating the reprimand. Wakka shuffled his feet bid his son good luck and ushered Auntie Lu to the elevator walking past Paine and Baralai who were waiting on Rikku and Gippal.

Finally the last of the adults to say goodbye to. Auntie Ri was practically doing cart wheels in excitement, even though she wasn't going to be taking part in this mission. I met Gippal's eyes and gave him as much sympathy as I could muster. The poor guy was going to have his hands full keeping Rikku calm tonight.

"Ready!" Rikku jumped up and down. For someone in their late thirties she sure had a lot of energy. I jokingly saluted her. "Very good soldier!" She proceeded to march humming a battle tune to herself, towards Paine which she saluted.

Paine rolled her crimson eyes, and gestured to the elevator. I reached over and patted Gippal's arm understandingly. He sighed and ran after Rikku.

I turned to the front of the airship, below us I could see Bevelle coming into view. There were fireworks lighting the city, beckoning the heroes of Spira.

I stood next to my friends near the cargo bay. Teralu was about to be dropped off with her team at the Moonflow entrance. We talked about all the things we were going to do and things we were going to see together when this was all through.

Maybe it was our way of coping. Complete and total denial. We kept telling each other that this was going to be a walk in the park, but we were really trying to convince ourselves. This was going to be hard enough, but having to do it separately without each other for support…I try not to think about that.

"Angels! Prepare for landing!" Buddy's voice ringed over the PA System.

"You guys, I do trust you. But be careful…please take care of yourselves." I put an arm around both of them and pulled them into a three person hug.

"Awwwwwe. How sweeeet!" Vidina stood behind us pretending to be choking. Without breaking from our hug I moved my elbow to connect soundly into his gut, making his chokes no longer feigned.

"Good luck!" I looked at my two best friends, feeling grateful that I had them.

"Lenne, we don't need luck…we got skills!" Maelia jumped up waving her fist in preemptive triumph. "I just cant wait til the parties!"

So, here I am…just me and Chance standing hand in hand in the Djose Temple. In front of us was the hole in the Chamber of Fayth. The endless pit before me, which just a couple of days ago had pyreflies swarming around it, seemed lifeless and dark. The rainbow lights were no where to be seen.

We really didn't have much time left. _You will never know how scary it is to jump blindly into darkness. To feel the air rush past you, to feel the pull of gravity on you but not knowing when you'll feel the ground._

We fell together into the field of flowers that had been in my dreams for years. For the second time I was seeing all of the farplane. We had landed on our feet, but lightly as if we had been caught in our fall and guided gently down. Above us was the platform, hanging in the air.

I glanced over at Chance. "How are we going to get up there?"

"I can help you." Whirling around, I saw a boy no more then nine standing watchful of us. He smiled sadly at us, almost regretfully.

"But there is more to this then meets the eye. If you simply destroy that machine, _he _will only build another." The child looked down at the ground, admitting silent defeat.

"Who…Shinra? We'll talk to him, we'll make him listen." The child shook his head. He lifted his hand and pointed to something behind us. Turning around an invisible staircase of light twisted its way up from the field to the platform.

I looked back at the kid but he was no longer there. In his place was a red orb. It looked old and worn. Carefully I examined it, turning it over in my hands. I saw and etching on its side, Verum Scelus Sceleris. It looked like an ancient movie sphere. Chance called me from where he stood on the first step of the staircase, holding out his hand to me.

I put the sphere in my bag tied to my waist, and let my gaze travel over the farplane. The tunnels of air no longer whipped through the lands, but the destruction was evident. A once beautiful place now stood in ruin. The gentle fields completely empty looked more like the island of Bikanel. Lifeless, and scarred. Occasionally a stray pyrefly flew by, darting madly as if searching for something…anything. I felt moisture gathering in my eyes, and blinked it away.

Chance came up behind me and led me away. He gently pulled me up the stairs, while I looked behind with a heavy heart.

Reaching the platform, I had to try to put what I had seen out of my mind. Guards were standing at attention, guns drawn, but their posture relaxed.

"What I wouldn't give for some excitement. Man, did we get the worst place to watch." The one guard grumbled his complaint to his companion. "LeBlanc never made us do stupid things like this. She had _class_."

I realized that these two guards must have originally been in the LeBlanc Syndicate. But what were they doing here? And why were they talking about her in the past tense?

"Stop complaining!" Another guard yelled from the edge of the platform.

I felt a rush of fear at the sound of gunfire coming from a distance. A sergeant rushed in, "You there, get your ass to the Thunder Plains, fiends are pouring in." The sergeant issued his order to the lone guard, which had yelled earlier. "And you two, get to the main entrance, now!"

With a rush of feet the entrance to Guadosalam was completely deserted. I smiled impishly at Chance who mirrored my grin.

Like children we rushed up the rest of the steps. Chance moved first to the gateway and motioned for me to follow.

I walked cautiously to his side, he bent low to whisper in my ear, "I'll go first and make sure no one's around." He quickly kissed my cheek and walked through the gate out of the farplane.

Moments later his hand came through the curtain of rainbow cloud gesturing me forward. "Wait!" I whipped around and saw the young boy once more. "After you dismantle this machine promise us that you will find the source, find _him._

"Lenne! Come on the coast is clear! Oh Shit!" Without further thought of the ghostly child I pulled my tiger sabers out of their sheaths and ran through the gateway. I was prepared to see a group of gun wielding guards. What I found was Chance with his sword drawn making mad dashes while trying to avoid gunshots coming from one massive machine. "A little help here."

Smiling in preparation for a good fight. The machine was pretty ugly for a machine. The most prominent feature was three large drills. Between the random shots it fired from three machine guns it also had massive wires it swung around. So this was the drainer. Chance groaned loudly as one of the wires slammed him on the back, steadying himself he dodged the next attack and charged forward. Only the drainer must have anticipated this attack. Once more it swung the wire slamming Chance in the stomach and throwing him across the room. Routing quickly through my bag trying to find my sphere, will keeping an eye on Chance. He tried to stand up but what was hit once more.

My hand stilled, he wasn't moving, there was blood all around him. Red haze of anger enveloped me. As if sensing my emotions the sphere jumped into my hands. Smirking darkly at the machine I threw the sphere in the air. Like before I was lifted into the air with Niveus and Atra beside me. I checked the list of spells, irritated that I was unable to find a suitable one. However before a choice could be made the two figures beside me yelled together "Amor Etern!" Together they flew at the machine with my daggers in their hands. The made and X cut across the front of the machine. But the blades didn't really touch the machine. It was like they cut the air.

I watched in fascination as the X in the air began to bulge before breaking like glass. Instantly hundreds of pyreflies flew through. Amazingly they took on three shapes. Although I had never met these people I would have known them anywhere. The ghostly figures of Auron and my grandfathers, Braska and Jecht. Confidently Auron and Jecht walked to the left and right of the machine. While Braska walked behind it. The machine was now surrounded. I looked above the machine and observed Niveus and Atra swirling around creating a cyclone of white and black. All five struck at once. I turned my head as the machine blew apart. Parts of mechanics and thousands of unprocessed pyreflies flew past my face. Shooting anxiously through the gate to the farplane.

I looked down and saw my beloved family, the amazing people I would never get the honor of knowing. Braska and Auron bowed their heads, and my brash grandfather Jecht waved his fist triumphantly while they faded away. Suddenly I was on the ground again Niveus and Atra were back in the Animas Curator sphere.

I ran swiftly to Chance. He still hadn't moved. I quickly felt for a pulse. I felt the moisture gathering in my eyes. Threatening to fall. I buried my face in his stomach letting the tears flow freely.

"Lenne…I really am beginning to hate machines." Through my tears I smiled and snuggled into the arms he had wrapped around me. Together we let the waves of unconsciousness take us away.

_A dream began, unlike the ones that used to terrorize my life before this one made me happy, peaceful, and hopeful. A dream of over a thousand years ago. A dream of me and Chance from another lifetime._

_I looked up at my beloved's face, those ocean blue eyes were so soft as they gazed at me. A fire burned in them that I knew was for me and only me. We were standing close together on a balcony high above the city lights of Zanarkand. Behind us a party of unbelievable proportions was in full swing. _

_Shuyin pulled back slightly from our embrace. "Close your eyes." He whispered lightly to me. I obliged obediently and smiled. My ears caught the sound of a hand reaching into a pocket. I felt him move my hair with gentle hands, before I felt warm metal around my throat. "You can open your eyes now." As my eyelids fluttered open I saw a beautiful pendant. I looked up to thank him, but before the words could come out he took hold of the pendant._

"_It's a locket, you see there is this secret cache." He gestured to a leafy vine. "If you press right here…there." He took my hand delicately and placed the open pendant in my hand. Tears filled my eyes. On one side was a picture of us when we were children. Memories came back in sweet waves. We had been childhood sweethearts long before the start of both of are careers. Before I become a singer, before he had become a star blitzball player. We had lost touch after his family had moved away, and only recently did we find each other again. _

_On the other side of the pendant Shuyin had a jeweler etch:_

"_A Love As Strong As Ours Should Always Be Given A Second Chance"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay….I know I promised it would be done in a week but it took like 5 months. Sorry my only excuse was I had allotta of college work and a maniacally English teacher who demanded a paper due every week. Really half of this story was done as promised in a week, but I wanted to sorta finish the story in one chapter so that took forever. Remember if you wanna know what happened to Maelia, Teralu, and Sade you gotta read there stories. After I finish them I'll pull all of them together to really end this story in the sequel.

I feel I should let you all know that I was going to end the story before the dream sequence. But I thought I owed it to you all to clear up that one mystery and also give you the reason I named the hero Chance. After all it isn't a very common name.

So Ciao for now

I'll be working on Maelia's story next so see ya soon!

Oh and don't forget to leave a nice review!


End file.
